The First Generation
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE! Set in the SM...after a strange evil comes to the moon, Mina escapes to seek the help of Prince Endymion and his legendary shitennou on Earth. She didn't count on falling love in the process. Mainly MinaKunzite. SenxGen in later chaps
1. Prologue: Lost

_AN: So this is me, long time reader, first time writer. My favorite Sailor Moon stories have always centered around the senshi and their shitennou. However, I am also a raging Mina/Kunzite fan, so this story is going to do the same. Don't worry, the rest of the gang will show up, just a few chapters down the road._

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

_I've adapted the story of the Silver Millennium slightly. Most of the facts and truths that have been written before will be here too, just in a slightly different way. It's just me thinking outside the box._

_Like any other author, I welcome your comments and criticisms. I am writing this for you as much as I am writing it for me. Furthermore, there is nothing more frustrating than an unfinished story. I have read so many half stories in the past couple of weeks that I might go insane. I make this promise to you – this story will have an ending. This first chapter is just a quick beginning - if you like it, the chapters do get longer. If not, you haven't wasted a lot of time._

* * *

**Prologue: Lost**

_"Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And then, one not-so-very special day, I sat down at my typewriter and wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all these things, a story about love. A love that will live forever."_

_**- Christian, Moulin Rouge!**_

"SHITENNOU!!!!!"

Mina came awake quickly. This one word was ringing through her ears...the only word that came to her mind. What did it mean...? It sounded so familiar.

Lying on her back, she became aware of her surroundings slowly. She was somewhere...that wasn't the moon, made obvious by the fact that the waxing moon was hanging peacefully in the sky, casting its gentle light on the Earth below. How ironic she thought to herself...

Around her there were trees, a small clearing that she was lying in, and a herd of horses very close by. She inhaled their warm, animal scent. Too bad creatures of this size couldn't survive the transport to the moon, she thought as a stunning white stallion broke away from the herd and came toward her. He bent down and nuzzled her gently. The senshi from Venus sat up. Her thoughts were instantly clarified – she was the last hope for saving her friends and the entire Moon Kingdom!!!

With the help of the stallion, she stood up. Strange, she thought. Gone were her royal robes, tiara, or even her trademark orange and white fuku. Replacing these garments was a simple pair of pants and a shirt covered with some sort of leather armor. Even stranger, her breasts were bound. Mina slowly felt her head. Her long, silky blond hair was still there but tucked into a large kerchief under a hat.

_**Flashback – Transport Room, Moon Kingdom**_

_Selenity spoke quickly to Mina, "You run a great risk by going to earth as a woman. Times are not safe for young women traveling alone. Therefore, you will go in disguise. Trust no one but the Shitennou. Moonspeed, Venus. Please help save the Kingdom."_

_Mina could only nod her head._

_Selenity continued, "Keep your transformation wand safe and on you at all times. When you have found the Shitennou and gained their trust, use the wand to transport them to the moon. Do NOT use it at any other time. The enemy can trace the power and you must not be found out before you return."_

_Mina swore, "Queen Selenity, I took an oath when I was very young to protect you, my Princess and the entire Moon Kingdom. I won't let you down."_

_**End Flashback** _

Mina began to cry softly into the horse's neck. Everything has happened so quickly. There had been no time for goodbyes, only a quick run to the secret transporter with a few instructions from Selenity. Now she was stuck on a planet she had only read about and had no idea where to find the Shitennou.

"What am I thinking?!" Mina said out loud, "I am the leader of the Senshi and it's about time I started acting like it. I'm going to find these Shitennou if it kills me."

Venus looked at the stallion, "I dub thee Shadowfax and I hope you will serve me proud." She swung up on the mighty stallion and looked around. There, in the far distance stood a castle on a hill. "A good as place as any," she muttered to herself. Nudging Shadowfax, they took off at a gallop towards the far off castle.


	2. Found

_AN: The dance scene is probably my favorite scene in the whole story. It is a combination of Strictly Ballroom, the dance scene from Mask of Zorro, and A Cinderella Story. So keep those films in mind when you watch. Also, teaching anyone to dance is definitely the way to start a relationship ;)_

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

**6.2.06 I realize no one is probably reading this...but I just had to put these lyrics in.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found**

_It's one-two-three and suddenly  
I see it at a glance --_

_She's radiant  
And confident and born to take this chance._

_I taught her well.  
I planned it all!  
I just forgot...  
Romance!_

_How could you do this?  
How will we get through this?  
I never should have let them dance!_

**_- Anastasia, Learn To Do It (waltz reprieve)_**

Mina rode hard, getting ever closer to the palace. Along the way she stopped in the small towns she passed through, gathering information when she stopped for the night. The mighty shitennou lived in the castle serving under a great Prince. Their powers were legendary and through their different skills and strengths they had brought peace and prosperity throughout many lands. Prince Endymion led the Shitennou and controlled the armies. Much like Serenity and her court, the Shitennou were skilled as warriors and could hold their own in court politics. Mina found it interesting that, like she and the other Senshi, none of the Shitennou were married. The rumor circulated that once the Prince was betrothed, the men would then be free to find wives of their own. Everyone in the kingdom was eagerly awaiting the day the Prince would take a wife. Not that there wasn't a long line to become the Terran Princess. Endymion was whispered to have a shock of ebony hair and midnight blue eyes that could see into your soul.

Mina gathered her thoughts while she continued riding, trying to determine myth from fact. For all their reputation, Mina had expected that there were more than just four generals. She had expected an elite company of soldiers, not a small number, like the senshi. They were all, she rolled her eyes, exceedingly handsome. She had found out all this information in the last town she had stayed. There was no inn, only a brothel. It had been a useful place to gather information Mina thought to herself smiling and wondering. She had her share of beau both on the Moon and Venus, but she had never dated a Terran before. She continued her mental dossier. The senior general was named Kunzite, with long platinum hair and steel gray eyes. He answered only to his Prince and his duty. The strict General had left a series of broken hearts in his wake. Next was blond Jadeite, a jokester and a flirt, but deadly with a bow and arrow. His sword skills were legendary throughout the kingdom, as was his ability to charm anything in a skirt. Nephrite, with flowing auburn locks and a devastating stare, was ranked a Third General, he was mainly responsible for recruiting and training the large number of soldiers. Finally, there was Zoisite. Smaller than the rest of the shitennou, Zoicite's prowess was in his ability to heal and reason...and wield the kitana.

Mina knew they could help. How far would she have to go to convince them? She didn't know if she wanted to answer that question. As senshi, they were taught to arm themselves in _many_ ways of persuasion.

Riding further and further, Mina finally came into the outskirts of the castle and surrounding town. People stared as she rode through the streets. Who was this mystery man? Where had he found such a beautiful horse outside the palace walls? Was he friend or foe? Word spread quickly and Mina was not surprised when she soon found herself with a heavily armed escort.

A handsome young man with short blond curls rode up to her. His shield bore a unique coat of arms on it. It appeared to be a deck of cards, with an Ace on top. His horse was decorated with the Prince's colors – sapphire and silver. Mina felt slightly uneasy towards this man, however she had no weapons, so decided to give him as little information as possible.

"Which business do you have here?" The young man asked.

_Better play this one vague_. "I can only reveal that information to the shitennou."

"That's quite impossible."

"I'm sorry, but I can only speak to them. It is of a personal matter, but please know that I do come with peaceful intentions. I only ask to seek their help. As you can see, I am unarmed."

"Well, I can't very well help you if you don't give me information. What am I supposed to do? Walk up and just present you?"

"That would be sufficient." _If the officers were anything like this young solider, the Moon Kingdom was going to be in trouble, _Mina thought to herself.

"Well, they are preparing for a ball later this evening. But perhaps you can see them tomorrow during their morning tour of the barracks."

"Yes, but please, the sooner the better."

"Fine...please follow me this way. By the way, my name is Adonis."

"I am called Minako."

Adonis gave her a strange look.

"It is a family name."

Mina followed Adonis into the expansive stables that were situated in close proximity to the soldiers' barracks. She took care of Shadowfax, currying and brushing him out. She whispered softly to him, "Thank you friend, I may need you still, please stay here." Shadowfax whickered in reply. Mina gave him one final pat and followed Adonis out of the stable. For the rest of the afternoon, Adonis showed Mina some of the sights of the castle and its grounds. Mina, with a discerning eye, saw the large number of troops that had obviously been well trained. _The army could be a large threat to any opposing country. I would hate to be in their path during war._ As the time for the ball neared, Adonis excused himself telling Venus that he had guard duty tonight. He showed her to a small, clean room and told her he would be back for her in the morning.

"As a security measure, I'm going to lock you in here tonight. I'm sure you understand."

Mina, who had no intention of staying in for the night, smiled and nodded, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Adonis left, locking the door from the outside behind him. As soon as he was a safe distance away, Mina got to work on the lock. Her senshi training had included a number of different aspects, and picking locks was one of the most useful. Within seconds she had the easy lock open and was free to go. 

"I would do anything for a bath," she thought to herself. Mina noted where the baths were during her tour earlier. Now, how to get in when still disguised as a boy? Easy enough, taking off her hat, untying her kerchief, her long blonde hair quickly cascaded down her back and easily made her transition from male to female. At that moment a maid from the castle came along.

"Come on then miss, if you don't get washed up you'll be late for the ball."

"She assumes that's what I'm here for...well, I wouldn't want to disappoint her," Mina thought to herself as she followed the maid.

Minutes later Mina was soaking off the hard riding and worries of the Moon Kingdom in a large communal spa. Other women were there, Mina closed her eyes and listened in on their conversations.

"I hope Kunzite is at the ball tonight!"

"You know he never dances...what good is it just to see him?"

"Well, obviously you don't know how to flirt."

"Girls, I just heard the mot glorious rumor. The Prince may be choosing a bride at the ball tonight! Maybe I could be his Princess."

"...and that's not all, I heard once the Prince marries, the Shitennou are able to marry as well."

"Everyone knows that!"

"Well, I better get out of this tub and get ready!"

After a flurry of soapy bubbles and soft towels, Mina soon found herself very alone in the large tub. The maid who had shown her the way to the bath now motioned for Venus to follow her. Mina was led to a dressing room full of gowns. Mina, solider that she was, was still a girl who hadn't worn a pretty dress in quite sometime. She found one that was perfect – light blue and very sexy. It was a fabric they didn't have on the Moon. The satin clung to her like a second skin. After almost a week of her breasts being bound, it felt good to have them properly supported and in this case, displayed proudly. _Mom would be proud._ Apparently and in her good fortune, this was to be a masked ball, so Venus topped her outfit with a red sequined mask (similar to her Sailor V mask). Feeling confident that no one would know who she was and therefore she would be able to get close to the shitennou, Mina left for the party.

* * *

Mina had been to many parties and dances on the moon, but nothing could prepare her for the amount of people, colors, and smells of the evening. She walked around in a half daze until someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and assessed the man in front of her. He was tall with ebony hair and sapphire eyes behind his mask. He was dressed in a well-cut tuxedo complete with a rose in the lapel. 

"May I have this dance?"

The masked man whirled Mina out on the dance floor for a spirited waltz. From across the room, Kunzite took a sudden interest in his liege. Who was this woman Endymion was dancing with? She wasn't from the court, because Kunzite would have remembered her. Kunzite began to move down to the dance floor, leaving the woman he was talking to in mid-conversation. There was something about this she be a threat? His instincts told him there was something different about this young woman.

Kunzite wasn't the only one who noticed the stunning blonde. The other generals were drawn to her as well. There was something about her that made them take notice – she was unique.

As the song came to an end, the masked man walked Mina off the dance floor, "By the way, I'm Prince Endymion. Please enjoy your time at my castle."

"My name is Aphrodite. Thank you."

The Prince walked off, but could not shake the feeling that he somehow would be seeing this girl again.

Mina stared after the Prince. "Well, he's definitely cute, but there's no way I could marry a Prince – too many extra responsibilities. I'd rather be working behind the scenes. Although...maybe after everything gets worked out, I can introduce him to Serenity."

At that moment, Kunzite walked up to Mina, noting that she was even more beautiful up close. With her long legs and stunning blonde hair, she was also the perfect height to fit right under his chin and at 17 or 18 years old...there was plenty of time to have a lot of fun together. He saw her staring after the Prince and, somewhat defeated, began to turn around, but then stopped. He saw something in her look that he had not seen very often, she was looking at his liege with an almost scientific interest – not love or lust or romantic fantasies. There was hope for her yet...

The strains of El Tango De Roxanne began to be played by the orchestra.

"May I have this dance?"

Mina turned around and took a deep breath. Here was someone she wouldn't mind partnering with. _Better play it cool, Mina._ Although he was masked, Mina felt a desire to run her hands through that long platinum hair and over those impossibly broad shoulders.

Mina licked her lips. Kunzite's eyes were instantly attracted. _They're so red._ He realized that she was responding. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the steps to this dance." _It was the truth, I've never heard this type of song ever played on the Moon._

"The tango? If you don't want to dance with me, just say so, milady," Kunzite said, trying to, but not completely masking the disappointment in his voice.

_Crap!_ "No sir, I would love to, but I fear your feet may suffer."

"Let's get out of here then. There is a courtyard right outside...we can still hear the music, but it won't be as crowded."

"That sounds wonderful. I could use some fresh air anyway."

"Milady?" Kunzite offered his arm and wondered what the hell was coming over him. He had never been this nice to anyone, male or female, that wasn't Endymion or one of his generals.

"You may call me, um...just call me Aphrodite."

"After the goddess of love? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Kunzite."

_The leader of the shitennou! Wow, they weren't lying about that devastatingly handsome thing_.

Mina took his arm. _Nice biceps._ The couple walked outside. It was a beautiful summer evening. It was warm with a slight breeze. The remaining generals and Endymion took notice of their icy, strict general and the lovely creation on his side exiting the ballroom together.

"It's really quite easy the tango. You just spell the letters. T-A.N-G-O. Slow, slow, slow, quick quick."

Kunzite led Mina through the basic tango.

"See – you're a natural."

"Thanks, I have a good teacher."

"Well, the orchestra is playing another tango, let's see if you can follow more complicated steps."

The song played and Mina and Kunzite danced unaware of anything but the music and themselves. Was it her imagination or was Kunzite holding her closer than any "teacher" needed to? Kunzite looked down at the vision in his arms...maybe he should have tried this whole dancing thing a lot sooner. The tango is my new favorite dance, Mina thought to herself and smiled up into steel gray eyes. The generals and Endymion gathered on an overlooking balcony watching the couple dancing below.

"Who would have thought?" said Jadeite, "Our little Kunz is all grown's up and he's grown's up!" (AN: Please pardon my Swingers reference.)

"I hope he didn't hear you say that – he'd kill you," chuckled Nephrite.

"I didn't even know he knew how to dance," said a confused Zoicite.

"I didn't even know he liked women that way," said Endymion as the generals and the Prince turned to go back into the party. There was plenty of time to tease Kunzite tomorrow.

The song came to an end with Mina and Kunzite against a wall. Kunzite dipped her elaborately – his strong arms were around her waist and one of her legs wrapped around his for balance. They both held the pose, neither wanting to move from such a close position. Maybe it was the moonlight, or the music, or the intricate steps of the tango, but before Mina had a chance to break the pose, Kunzite leaned in for a kiss.

Mina had been kissed before, but never like this. With her back to the wall, Mina wrapped her leg around him more closely and returned the kiss with passion. Her arms went around his neck. As they kissed, it was as though time stopped...they were taken away to a place where time and duty didn't exist. Mina had to get closer to this man – she began unbuttoning his stiff dress shirt. _Nice abs – I guess they match the biceps_. Kunzite uttered a slight moan, so Mina knew she must be doing something right. He returned the favor by switching his attention from kissing her red lips to placing butterfly kisses her neck and ear. His hands felt their way around her curvy figure. Goosebumps flew up and down Mina's body. She shivered in his arms.

"Cold?" Kunzite asked huskily.

"Hardly," Mina replied seductively.

Neither knew how much time had passed, but a small cough behind them broke up their intense make-out session. Kunzite had to quickly button his shirt, while Mina smoothed her dress back down around her legs. _When did that happen!_

"This had better be important," Kunzite growled.

"General Kunzite, there's a security issue at the door."

"Thank you Adonis. You are dismissed. Please wait by the door to escort this young lady back to the party." The younger solider saluted smartly. Kunzite turned to Mina and smiled as he looked at her lips; plump from the amount of kissing that had just taken place. "I apologize for being interrupted...can I meet you again?"

_Sooner than you think._ "I'm afraid that's not possible, I have to return to my kingdom in the morning. Thank you for a wonderful evening Kunzite..." Mina gave him one final kiss and walked over to Adonis.

"Goodbye, _mon amore_," whispered Kunzite as he strode off, his cape flashing.

Better that things end this way, they both thought, a night like this would only lead to distraction...

Adonis was like a lovesick puppy escorting Mina back to the party. Mina didn't even notice his attentions. She didn't dance the rest of the evening. She was still going over the steps of the tango in her mind. She made her way back to the dressing room. Taking off her beautiful gown, she ripped a small part of it to take with her as a memento of the evening. She changed back into her men's clothing and found her way back to her room. Sighing...she went to sleep, _if only things were different..._


	3. A Venusian Senshi in Prince Endymion's

_AN: I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

**Chapter: 2 A Venusian Senshi in Prince Endymion's Court**

_"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me."_

_**- Les Miserables, On My Own**_

Mina awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She wished she could have kept dreaming. She dreamt that she and Kunzite hadn't been interrupted last night by Adonis...

"Just a minute!" Mina yelled, frantically pulling on her kerchief and hat. Adonis walked in just as she tucked the last of her hair away.

"Follow me."

"How was the party last night?"

"The usual. And I'm not one to gossip, but the most beautiful blonde in the whole world was there."

"I'm sorry I missed that." Mina looked away, hiding a smile.

"Yeah well, don't go spreading this around, but I think General Kunzite was quite taken with her as well. I walked in on them—well, I have a duty to protect my General. And in all the time I've been in the army, I've never seen him even show the slightest interest in any girl."

_Walked in on them what!!?_ "Really?"

"Lucky he got to her first. If I had met her first, things might have been different."

Mina had to look away and cough, trying to hide a laugh this time. After walking a few more minutes, they arrived at the tent where the shitennou kept their headquarters. Adonis and Venus stepped through the tent. The generals stopped what they were doing. It was rare they received visitors in their own barracks.

"Sirs, this is Minako, a solider from an unnamed kingdom. He has come to the kingdom seeking your help."

"Thank you Adonis, please leave us," said Nephrite.

The generals looked over the stranger. He was very short and almost feminine looking. He wore no colors signifying a kingdom or rank. Yet, an air of leadership surrounded him. Kunzite was the first to speak, "Well, go ahead, we don't have all day."

Mina trembled. The fate of her kingdom rested on the words she was about to speak. She chose them carefully, "Honorable shitennou. I have traveled far to come to you and beg your assistance and aid. I come from the Moon Kingdom. I—"

No sooner had she said "Moon Kingdom", than Kunzite ran over and shook her, "Where did you say you were from?!!"

Mina replied and said slowly, "The Moon Kingdom."

The generals exchanged glances. Mina began to get worried. Why would being from the Moon Kingdom have such an effect on them?

"We have to take him to Endymion," said Zoisite sharing an odd look with the rest of the generals. Mina was forcefully taken up by Kunzite and presented before Endymion, the rest of the generals trailed behind. _This is some way to treat your guests…_

* * *

The men approached Endymion's personal chambers. Mina had a quick moment to glance around the room. It was overtly masculine, but there were touches signifying that the Prince had some depth to his handsome veneer. He was a collector of fine blades and there were many books in his collection. Mina finished looking – spotting an open window she could escape through if she needed to. 

"He's from the Moon Kingdom!!" burst Jadeite.

Kunzite rolled his eyes, "Sir, this man claims he is from the Moon Kingdom! He comes seeking our aid."

"Shitennou, please come to me," said Endymion regally.

The generals gathered around their liege, "Men, all we have ever known are the rumors and myths that there is an actual kingdom on the Moon. I want this man interrogated. I need facts, because if he is who he says he is...our lives are about to change forever." The shitennou nodded. They all knew pieces of the prophecy that had been passed down since Endymion's birth. A kingdom with legendary female warriors no one had ever been to would be in peril, the results of the interaction between Earth and Moon unknown, with one exception – the Prince and his generals would all find true love. No one outside of the Terran royalty and the shitennou knew of this prophecy. Kunzite spoke gruffly, "I will get the truth out of him." He walked over to Mina and literally pulled her along with him.

_So much for that window escape…he can lead me anywhere he wants. _

As they walked down the hall, Kunzite sighed deeply. If this man was indeed from the moon that would mean Aphrodite was not his true love. Even though they had only shared a few brief moments, Kunzite felt that his intuition had been correct. He already missed the girl deeply.

_I wonder what kingdom she is from…I've never seen coloring like that._

Kunzite led Mina to a sparsely decorated room. Mina took a deep breath. Had she done something wrong? All she wanted was some help. Why all the smoke and mirrors? The tall General motioned for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs in the room. He sat down and stared hard at her. A sudden double image appeared before him and he was seeing Aphrodite from the night before. Kunzite shook his head – this was very unusual, he had the gift of truth – and was able to sense it clearly in certain situations. However, his once stable mind was now leading him to a place that he knew was wrong – or was it? As Kunzite struggled with his emotions he looked for any clues to prove his theory – there it was!! Mina crossed her legs...as properly as any noble lady is taught to do since she is old enough to learn decent manners.

_This was no man in front of him – it was a woman! Why the disguise?_

Mina looked across to Kunzite who was staring hard at her. Half of her wanted to throw him onto the table and finish what she started last night, but the other half was frightened what might happen if he found out her true identity. Another side of her knew she would do anything and everything to get back home. It had now been over a week...what had happened during that time? She drifted for a moment. The attack had come quickly and forcefully, out of nowhere. The Inner Scouts had tried to hide away with the Princess while the Outers had gone to attack the enemy. In the end, Venus guessed they all had been taken prisoner... She hoped she could find everyone once she returned home. She choked back a sob, while Kunzite continued looking at her.

"Drop the act."

"What are you talking about? I just want to enlist the help of the 'legendary' Shitennou for my people. Why can't I talk to the Prince?" Mina growled.

"I'm talking about you...as a man. You are a woman and that changes everything."

"How?"

"Well if you are truly a woman from the Moon, then you are a warrior."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if the myths are true and you are from the Moon, then you have certain powers."

Mina looked at Kunzite incredulously. How could he possibly know that?

Kunzite looked at her thoughtfully, "Transform. If your transformation is believable, the generals and I will help you. If you cannot, or choose not to, then someone will escort you to the end of the Kingdom lands and the shitennou will not provide aid to you or your Kingdom."

Mina thought carefully. Transforming would not only cause her to use her wand, which could attract the enemy, it would also give away her identity as a Senshi. However, if she could not prove she was from the Moon, then all would be lost. She took a deep breath, "Fine. However, when I transform I am...well...partially, um, revealed. I would ask that you leave the room or turn around to allow privacy."

"So that you can trick me or escape?! I think not. But if it is as you say, then I will be the only one to watch. Your modesty is safe with me," Kunzite smirked.

"I want a handshake – isn't that what you do on Earth? When I transform, you and the other generals will come with me to the Moon Kingdom and help defeat the enemy that has taken over," demanded Mina.

"We're in need of some new adventures. I'm sure a trip to the Moon will be entertaining," Kunzite yawned.

_The nerve of this guy!! I can't believe I want—wanted to throw him on the table._

The two shook hands. Venus retrieved her wand. She raised it in the air, "Venus Star Power!!!"

Kunzite thought, "Venus...?" a split second before the transformation began. He was in awe at what was happening before him, lights, hearts, and there in the middle was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair came flowing out and in those split seconds when she as naked, time seemed to stop for Kunzite. She had the most gorgeous legs, a tiny waist, and those breasts. Kunzite knew he shouldn't stare...but, after all, he was just a man. And just like that, the transformation was over. There was banging on the door – Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Endymion poured into the room. They all stopped and stared.

Mina stood – wearing her orange and white fuku – defiantly. The men all stared. They had never seen a skirt quite that short before or a "uniform" that was quite that tight.

"Are you sure you're finished transforming? Are you missing some of your uniform?" Kunzite asked, he wanted to run over and throw his cape over her so that the rest of the men couldn't ogle her.

Mina rolled her eyes, _How immature is this planet?_ "I'm sorry, I thought you were the legendary shitennou. I wouldn't think that a girl in a short skirt could render you all speechless."

That got their attention. With the exception of Kunzite, all of the men found another place to look. Kunzite continued staring. It wasn't the vision that appeared in front of him, he knew that he had seen her somewhere before. Mina held his stare defiantly until the spell was broken by Jadeite.

"Wow, Kunz...I really need to start paying attention when you teach us the finer points of interrogation," said Jadeite laughing.


	4. Fly Me To the Moon

_AN: I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

**Chapter 3: Fly Me to the Moon**

_"Slow down my beating heart  
Man dreams one day to fly  
A man takes a rocket ship into the skies  
He lives on a star that's dying in the night."_

_**- U2, In a Little While**_

Mina took a deep breath. She had never transformed in front of anyone except the senshi. However, the fate of her Kingdom was at stake. She was now confident as Sailor Venus and began speaking, "Here's the truth. I am Sailor Venus, protector and leader of Princess Serenity's inner court. Five days ago an unknown enemy attacked us. I was the only one to escape this evil. My Queen told me of the legendary Shitennou and transported me to the Earth with the last of her powers. Now that I have found you, I ask for your help and guidance to win back the Moon Kingdom. I beseech you on behalf of Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance." She walked over to Prince Endymion and kneeled, "Your Highness, I ask you to release your Shitennou from the duty of protecting you and your kingdom in hopes that they will join me on the moon." Mina looked down at the floor.

The Prince thought a long moment. He knew the prophecy and wanted the best for his men, who had served him honorably and faithfully his entire life. There were risks involved, but he had the utmost confidence in his generals.

"Sailor Venus, I release them to you on one condition...that I go too."

Kunzite immediately interjected, "But sire, you can't go – what if something happens to you?! You need to remain here on Earth where it is safe."

"And let my generals have all the fun? I think not. Go gather your weapons. Meet back here in one hour. We're going to the Moon," said Prince Endymion in a tone that was not to be argued with.

* * *

The appointed hour seemed to last for eternity. Mina paced frantically; she knew she was needed on the moon and had wanted to leave immediately. She hoped the generals could help. Kunzite arrived at the room fifteen minutes early. He was dressed in full armor and armed to the teeth. 

"I'd hate to meet you on a dark night," muttered Mina.

"Listen, I want to apologize for earlier," Kunzite said softly.

"Nice try, buddy. Not only did you question my gender, you also got your own personal peep show. I don't think a simple apology is going to cut it," said Mina as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I would let you see everything you wanted to, but it took me a half-hour to get into all this armor," Kunzite said, a small smile on his face. He would be happy to jump out of his armor for Sailor Venus. Staring at her, Kunzite was struck by his recent fickle nature. A week ago, he hadn't cared about anything and now he was ...well, infatuated with two different women. Maybe he had a thing for blondes...

"Some other time then," Mina said sarcastically, but really wouldn't mind seeing more. If last night was any indication...

The rest of the team gathering interrupted her naughty thoughts. Mina asked them all to hold hands, while she stood in the middle of the circle. Lifting her wand high, she yelled, "Moon Transport power!!!" Although they could not see below them, as the group transported to the moon, a wispy, black cloud followed behind them. ..._The entity considered...this was the energy it had searched the entire universe for. It was just a matter of time until things developed and unbelievable power formed...it would wait until then_... Within seconds they were on the surface of the Moon. It was eerily quiet. About a mile away, the Palace stood – what was left of it. The once resplendent structure was crumbling and looked as though it might fall in at any moment. The pillars that had once lined the path to the palace lay in shambles. Mina had to choke back a sob. What had happened?!

"Everyone on alert. Follow me!" Mina quickly slipped into her role as leader, "We have to find the rest of the senshi, with all of our combined power we should be able to overcome the enemy. When I left, each of the senshi had been imprisoned in their favorite rooms." Venus gave directions to Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite to find the missing members of her team. The three of them took off. She turned to Endymion and Kunzite, "We're going after the Princess."

* * *

The trio made their way cautiously through the seemingly deserted palace. Venus stopped outside of the throne room, "There is a secret entrance on the far side. Endymion, I think you should go in via that way. Kunzite and I will go in through the main entrance. Perhaps we will have the element of surprise." 

Endymion looked at Venus and placed his palm on her forehead, _I have limited telepathic powers. We can communicate without having to make a lot of noise_. He left for the secret entrance. Kunzite took the moment to lean over a briefly press his lips to Venus's. She gasped in shock, blushing.

"In case we don't make it out..." Kunzite said, a little shocked at what he had just done.

Venus shook her head but couldn't put a sentence together. Endymion signaled, he had made it over to the secret entrance.

_It's now or never._ Venus thought.

_On the count of 3..1...2...3!!!_ Kunzite thought loudly.

All three burst into the throne room, weapons ready. The royal Princess Serenity lay curiously still on the ground, in an otherwise empty room. Mina rushed to her side, kneeling down beside her, "Serenity...Sere!!! Oh please wake up, don't let me be too late!!"

Endymion, strangely drawn to the small girl on the floor, picked her up carefully and held her in his arms. Serenity began to stir. Blinking her large blue eyes, she slowly sat up, "Where am I?"

"You're in the throne room. Serenity, try to think – are you ok? What happened? Where is everyone?!" Mina knew she shouldn't overwhelm her Princess, but the words just spilled out. Kunzite comfortingly took one of Mina's hands.

Serena began to speak, "There was a big battle, we all ran while the Outers and my mom ran outside...then it was so dark...now I'm here...where are the rest of the girls??! Where is my Mom?!" And finally realizing where exactly she was, looking up at Endymion, "Who are you?"

* * *

_AN: This one's a wee bit short...I'll make up for it in the next chapter. For all of you waiting for your scouts to appear – they will in a very fun way! The Generals are in for a rude awakening._


	5. Hero

_AN: I really wanted to make separate chapters for each of the rest of the senshi, but came up with this solution, so please accept the song lyrics as introductions to their vignettes in the chapter. I think you can probably guess which lyrics go with which senshi. _

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: My Hero**_

_"You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night."_

_**- Peggy Lee, Fever**_

Jadeite crept around the corner. According to Venus's directions, Mars was behind the next door. He mentally and physically prepared himself for an attack and went flying through the door. Nothing happened. Holding his blade in front of him, his eyes darted around the room...it was some sort of shrine. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the room. Wait, was there something in here? Jadeite crept over carefully to the far side of the room and stopped. There, slumped over the edge of the pit and breathing softly, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen... wearing something that would be considered completely inappropriate on Earth. Jadeite admired her long legs and the red heels that set them off. He got lost for a few minutes in the long, incredibly silky mane of ebony hair. Jadeite smiled to himself, he could definitely learn to like things up here on the Moon...But, wait, was this some sort of trap? Where had Venus sent him?

Jadeite snaked his sword to her neck but then reached out to gently shake her prone form, "Wake up. Miss...Mars? Please wake up."

Rei came awake in an instant. Her innate warrior skills immediately took action and she got out of the way of the blade, quickly rolling off to the side. Who was this handsome blond soldier in front of her? Why was he in her shrine? What had happened to everyone else? The normally strong and stealthy Rae began to sway unsteadily in her stilettos. Jadeite rushed to her side and caught her before she completely fell, "There, there...don't rush yourself."

Rei opened her eyes slowly. Amethyst eyes met blue-grey ones. Rae intrinsically knew she could trust this man.

"Let me get you some water." Jadeite walked over and poured a glass for his fallen princess. Bringing it back to her, he slowly brought the glass to her red lips.

"I can drink it myse-- ..." she was interrupted by the water glass. She had to admit, this water was among the greatest things she had ever tasted in her life. While she drank, Jadeite figured this might be the only time he could get a word in so he started rambling, "I'm from Earth. My name is General Jadeite. A senshi named Venus transported us here to defeat an enemy of yours. However, the palace appears to be deserted. Venus sent me to find you. That's all I know." Jadeite wondered where his ability to make conversation, joke, flirt, or think about more than one thing at a time went to. Ever since this girl had opened her eyes, Jadeite couldn't think about anything else than getting to know her better.

Rei swallowed, "I am the senshi from the planet Mars. You can call me Rei. Come, we have to go find Serenity." She offered her hand and the two set off in search of the throne room. As Jaedite took Rei's hand he could have sworn there was an actual spark between them.

* * *

"_Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain."_

_**- Madonna, Rain**_

Across the palace, in the extensive Moon library, a similar scene was taking place. Zoisite wondered why the senshi from Venus had sent him to the library – he was a warrior too! Distracted by the sheer volume of interesting books on the wall, Zoisite tripped over a couch and ended up on top of a petite young woman with blue hair who was wearing nothing but what on Earth would be considered a bathing suit – and a small one at that. "What delicate features," Zoisite thought to himself as his hand unconsciously reached out to smooth a stray hair back on her lovely face. Ami slowly opened her eyes. She was obviously alarmed. Zoisite backed up quickly and fell on the floor in a heap. He didn't want to disturb this angel in front of him.

Ami, blushing from the interaction with the young man in front of her, asked slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name is General Zoisite. I am from earth. Venus sent me to find you...Mercury," said Zoisite slowly, savoring her name.

Ami breathed a sigh of relief, she had nothing but trust for Venus and at the moment, she also owed the Love Senshi a favor for sending her this cute blonde boy.

"You can call me Ami. We have to see if the Princess is okay. Let's go."

Zoisite had no choice but to follow this interesting girl who had so quickly taken his heart.

* * *

"_A little bit of me and a whole lot of you  
Add a dash of starlight and a dozen roses, too  
Then let it rise for a hundred years or two  
And that's the recipe for making love."_

_**- Harry Connick Jr., Recipie for Love**_

Around the corner in kitchens, Nephrite began to wonder what or who Venus would think he would find there. The tall General crept around a corner, ready to be attacked at any moment. Instead of being rushed by an enemy, Nephrite found himself staring at a young woman lying on the floor by the massive stoves that occupied this part of the kitchens. She didn't look dangerous...but that didn't matter, his training had taught him to always be on guard...but there was something about this girl. She was tall...he could tell that even as she lay on the floor. Well, that was a relief, he was sick of towering over every female he met. And what was with that outfit she was wearing? Half of him wanted to cover her up, the other half wanted to just sit and stare for a while. Nephrite slowly backed up while looking around for something he could wake her up with. Before he knew what was happening he had tripped over a number of pots and pans. The ensuing racket would have woken the dead. Nephrite was glad the other generals weren't around to see his embarrassing mistake.

The girl on the floor, who had beautiful auburn hair like himself, got up slowly and asked him, "What exactly are you doing in my kitchens?"

"_Your_ kitchens. Well, I had no idea. My most sincere apologies madam," said Nephrite extending a sweeping bow towards the young woman.

Mako stared up a Nephrite from her position on the floor. _You know, if I squint my eyes like this, he reminds me of my last boyfriend._

Nephrite looked down at Mako's quizzical expression and felt like a piece of meat. He had to put a stop to this, "Well, if it makes any difference to you, O Goddess of the Kitchens, Venus sent me here to find you."

Mako scrambled to her feet. Shook her head and took off in the direction of the throne room yelling over her shoulder, "Aren't you coming too?!"

* * *

The couples all arrived in the throne room at about the same time. For the senshi, it was a tearful reunion. For the generals, it was still a confusing adventure. There had been no enemy, but the entire palace had an uncomfortable air. Something was lurking there, but no one could tell what or where it was. Venus decided it was time to start taking action. Twirling her Love Chain in the air, she got everyone's attention, "Right, so a number of things need to happen. Until we determine exactly what happened here, we need to get the Prince and Princess somewhere safe." 

Kunzite, used to giving instructions and not actually taking them, spoke up, "I nominate that we transport them to the Earth until we find out what exactly is going on up here on the Moon. As the Prince's first in command, I personally will accompany them."

_That's not a bad idea actually_. "And separate myself from the Princess? I think not," retorted Mina.

"Mina...it's quite alright. We can trust these men," said Serenity softly, stealing a glance at Endymion.

"It's your decision, Princess. I will come to check on you periodically and provide you with reports regarding the Moon. The rest of us will stay here and begin to repair the palace and get to the bottom of what exactly happened here, including the current location of the Outer Scouts, the Queen, and the population of the Moon," said Venus. She paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Venus?" asked Mars.

"Yes?"

"I can't seem to de-transform," said Mars.

Jupiter and Mercury nodded in agreement. Venus concentrated a moment and found that she too, could not go back to her regular self.

"I think it is a defense mechanism," said Mercury, "Our bodies were put in a stressful situation, as was our Princess. I believe it is a reaction to that. Apparently that threat is still with us, hence why we cannot de-transform."

The generals shared a glance with each other; they had _no_ problem if the girls had to stay in their revealing fuku.

"Good observation, Mercury. Well, we've had years to get used to our fuku, so maybe it's best this way. Right, then, Kunzite, I will show you, Endymion, and the Princess to the transporter. Rei, I leave you in charge of the clean up crew until I return. Use your communicators and check in with each other frequently. If anything happens, contact me immediately. I'll be back in an hour or so."

The senshi saluted Venus, knelt before Serenity, kissing her hand and walked off towards the outside. Rae called out to the remaining, somewhat stunned generals, "Well come on then – we have a lot of work to do!"

The generals looked at Kunzite for an answer – communicating telepathically. _Who did these girls think they are?_

_We made a promise. Be gentleman. Besides it can't be any worse than that time we were trapped in the desert._ Kunzite said smiling.

_Yes, sir._

_Protect these girls. Find out what you can. You are representatives of Earth now. Jadeite, I leave you in charge until either myself or Endymion returns._

_What about the prophecy?_ Zoisite's soft voice rang through everyone's minds.

_Just concentrate at the task at hand._ Kunzite said, although the prophecy tugged at the back of his mind.

_Yes, sir._ They broke communication and followed the girls outside.

Venus motioned for Kunzite, Endymion, and Serenity to follow her. They walked silently until they arrived at the transport machine. "This machine can only take two people at a time. Endymion, you will have to envision a place on Earth to transport. Think hard about it. You are powerful enough to project this image for both you and the Princess. Kunzite, you will follow." Mina walked over to the Princess, "Please be safe – and do NOT make yourself known. We need you to stay as below the radar as possible."

Serenity nodded. She was still shaken by the events of her kingdom. Mina wished she could go with her Princess. Mina leaned down and whispered to Serenity, "I will meet you in two days time...be strong Princess. I know you can be." She looked up at the two men, "If anything should happen to her, I will hold you both personally accountable. My senshi and I have been well trained in the art of torture...my lord?"

Serenity and Endymion flickered out of the transport, leaving Mina and Kunzite alone. Mina closed her eyes as the events of the past week came crashing into her, and a single tear slid down her cheek _Damn. I am not weak. _Kunzite didn't know what to do with a crying female. Who was he kidding? He didn't know what to do with any female. What had he seen other men do? Kunzite walked over to Mina, who still had her eyes closed and put his arms around her. Just like he thought...fits right under my chin.

Mina was surprised, but infinitely relieved by Kunzite's actions and returned his hug. Without thinking she retrieved the bit of material from her ball gown and dried her eyes. Kunzite looked down and saw senshi wipe her eyes with a very familiar piece of fabric.

"Aphrodite?!!"

_Crap. Guess I was an idiot trying to keep that charade going. _Mina looked at the floor, her eyes tearing, and mumbled, "We are the same person." Kunzite put his finger under her chin and lifted up so that Mina's cerulean eyes were looking into his silver ones, "You knew?!! You knew who I was that night and you didn't mention anything about the Moon Kingdom...or who you really were? Did you do it just have a good laugh at my expense?" He exploded.

"I didn't even mean to go to the ball! I just wanted a bath, and suddenly I'm wearing a dress and a mask and someone asked me to dance. Do you know what it's like to be able to forget your real life for one night?" Mina said, her unwanted tears spilling over.

Kunzite hesitated for the briefest moment before he barked, "Forget it. Forget that night ever happened. Now, Sailor Venus, get me back to Earth!"

"Whatever you say General Kunzite. I'd be more than happy to get you out of my presence! I can't stand the sight of you for one more second!" yelled Mina.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kunzite stepped onto the transport. After a moment the fog cleared and he was back in the palace. He strode off angrily in the direction of Endymion's chambers.

Mina watched his image go. She burst into tears. Some day this was shaping up to be.


	6. The Plot Thickens

_AN: I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

**Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens**

_"I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
I took your love for granted  
Thought luck was always on my side  
I turned around too late and you were gone."_

_**- Madonna, One More Chance**_

Rei and Jadeite had divided up the remaining group. They had paired a senshi with a shitennou since the senshi knew their way around the grounds. Rei and Jadeite sat in the temple. Rei sat before a great fire and began to meditate. As she closed her eyes and concentrated, Jadeite stole a look at her. She was so beautiful concentrating in front of the fire. Rei, clueless as to what was going on outside of the fire, saw many strange visions before the fire died out. Nephrite, Zoisite, Mercury, and Jupiter made their way back to the shrine.

Rei opened her eyes and began to speak, "The Palace is not safe. We will need to stay here for the remainder of our time here. There is a great evil around. I have placed spells around the entrances to the shrine so that we may be protected. Whatever the evil was responsible for the damage is not completely gone. I saw that the Outers had been transported back to their respective planets, but they have no idea how they got there. And no one knows where Queen Selenity is."

Venus walked into the room, having heard the last of what Rei had seen, "Do you know where the rest of the Lunarians have gone?"

Rei sighed, "They fled to the Sea of Serenity. We should send someone to let them know it is okay to return."

Mina turned to Jupiter, her toughest and most physical senshi, "Jupiter, could you make the trip?"

Jupiter nodded. Nephrite spoke up, "You're letting a girl go by herself across the moon? She's not going alone. I'm going with her."

Venus rolled her eyes, "Nephrite, I guarantee "a girl" is more than capable of this task. But times being what they are, please escort Jupiter. I expect you to leave at once. Please report to me as soon as you have found our people." Jupiter looked at Nephrite, rolled her eyes and left the room. Nephrite, trying to keep his dignity together, raced after the Jovian senshi.

Venus then looked at Mercury, "Do you and Zoisite have anything to report?"

Mercury nodded, "Whatever the entity was, there are traces of it left everywhere. It somehow converted the energy spent by ourselves and the Outers into energy for itself. It is a very advanced life form not from our universe."

Zoisite spoke up, "This is just the calm before the storm Mina. Other readings we found indicate that this same unknown dark energy source is amassing somewhere on this planet."

Rei interjected solemnly, "It is searching for something. Something it can't find. I sense that it will stop at nothing to get what it wants."

* * *

The next day... 

Kunzite had checked in on the Prince and Princess who were safe, watched over by two of his most trusted sentries. Kunzite, needing to clear his mind, began to walk. Lost in thought he found himself in the courtyard where he and Venus had shared that memorable evening. _Damn._ He just couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Had he treated her too harshly? No, better this way. The last thing he needed right now was a distraction. He sighed and leaned against "their wall."

Mina, on the moon, made her way to the transporter. Closing her eyes, she was surprised that the first image that came to mind of earth was the courtyard where she and Kunzite had danced her first evening at the Palace. As the smoke cleared, she realized she wasn't alone. And what was worse, a very familiar figure was leaning against the wall, well that...she blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Kunzite asked.

"I--I—transported," said a flustered Mina.

"And this is the first place you thought of?" inquired Kunzite.

"Yes, no...where is the Princess?" demanded Mina.

"I asked you first. This is the first place you thought of?" Kunzite said, smug smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to. Maybe the transporter is broken." Mina stuttered.

"Yeah..." Kunzite was temporarily whisked back to that night at this spot.

"Earth to Kunzite? The Princess? Has she managed to stay out of sight? She is quite...inquisitive."

"Must be difficult having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess."

Mina blushed.

Kunzite began, "Listen Venus...I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you the other night. I was hoping we could start over."

"Fine."

"I'd to think we're friends...?"

"Don't press your luck buddy. Now how is Serenity doing?"

The senshi and the general walked off in the direction of Endymion's quarters...her heels clicking on the pavement, his cape flapping in the wind, "She and the Prince have become quite fond of each other."

* * *

They quickly arrived in the Prince's quarters. Without bothering to knock Mina strode into the room. 

Kunzite called after her, "I wouldn't do..."

Serenity and the Prince were by the window and they weren't just looking at the stars. Mina was just as surprised Endymion and Serenity were. Endymion was the first to recover, "Well, hello Mina. How are things on the Moon?"

Mina shook her head. _What was is about this planet that made everyone fall in love? _"Serenity? A word?" The diminutive Princess ran over to Venus. Venus pulled her out of the room and into an adjoining parlor, slamming the door behind her, "What is going on here?!!"

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like 'nothing.'"

"Well, he has been looking after me..."

Mina sighed. _Just what I need now, a lovesick Princess. _"I just want you to be careful. These are very dangerous times." Then Mina opened the door back up, "What I have to tell you I should share with the Prince and General as well."

"How are things on the Moon?" asked Kunzite.

"We have discovered where the population was hiding and brought them back to the Palace. They are helping in the rebuilding effort. Mercury and Zoisite are getting closer in pinpointing exactly where the evil is amassing. Mars has been going though each room trying to cleanse the entire Palace. Things are safe enough for you to return Princess. The people have been asking for you," Mina ended softly. Serenity was beloved by the entire planet.

Serenity sighed softly and stole a glance at Endymion.

Endymion spoke up, "I have spoken with my parents – the King and Queen. They think it would be best if the generals and myself remained on the Moon and strengthened our ties with our newly discovered allies, the Moon Kingdom."

Now it was Mina's turn to sigh. _I have to see that creep on my own planet for who knows how long?!_ "Well, let's get ready. There's still a lot to do."

Serenity clapped her hands, "A ball. We shall throw a ball honoring our new allies!"

_Add it to my list of things to do..._


	7. Alliances

_AN: Becx and Elena thanks for the encouraging and helpful words!! Becx, great advice on Serenity. I hope you like what I've done with her in this chapter. Elena -- I went back and changed the spellings. Thanks for noticing! Please spread the word on this story. :)_

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alliances**

_"Hey my love, do you believe that we might last a thousand years  
Or more if not for this,  
our flesh and blood  
It ties you and me right up  
Tie me down  
Celebrate we will  
Because life is short but sweet for certain."_

_**- Dave Matthews Band, Two Step**_

The ball, it was decided by Serenity, was to be held as soon as possible. If there was one thing the Lunarians could do – it was throw a party. In no time at all, invitations were sent out and elaborate decorations were put up. It seemed to be the cure this planet needed. People were distracted from the evil that had plagued the planet.

(_The entity smiled (if it indeed could show that emotion...) the time was growing very close and the energy that brought it here would be ripe_).

The senshi were also excited. Something had changed since the Generals had arrived on the Moon. The air seemed to have an electric current.

As soon as Serenity stepped foot on the Moon, the senshi de-transformed. This fact was much to the embarrassment of all the girls. Ami, who was with Zoisite at the time, couldn't look at him the rest of the day without blushing. Zoisite held onto the image of his dear angel tightly in his head. Rei, tramping around the Palace, took it in stride. Jadeite took one look at this fiery girl who had stolen his heart, tripped, and fell flat on his face. Nephrite did not fair much better with Mako. She was all muscle and curves and there was only so much a grown man could do. Mako had got him good with her frying pan. Mina had found herself in the same situation in the transport room cursing the fact that Kunzite got yet _another_ look at her.

_When is it my turn to look at him?_

* * *

The night of the ball arrived. The senshi and their Princess were getting ready together in Serenity's quarters. As the Queen was still missing, Serenity had decided it best to leave her throne empty. They knew she was somewhere on the Moon, because the satellite was whole and still shone brilliantly. Wherever she was, she was still their Queen. Tonight was a night to forget...responsibility, duty and act like the teenage girls that they were. 

The girls dressed as befitting as the Princesses they were – long flowing dresses in the finest fabrics. Serenity looked regal in her head to toe white and silver creation. A change had come over the once flighty Princess since arriving back on the Moon. Her time on the Earth had given her a chance to view herself and her planet from a distance. Endymion had provided a much-needed distraction, but Serenity knew she could not hide behind her mother's skirts any longer. This was her planet after all! Serenity smiled to herself at the announcement she would be making later in the evening...the girls had no idea at all. Like her, the past weeks events had shaken them, and all were reconsidering what was truly important in their lives. Time was precious, how precious they had no idea. Coming out of her thoughts, Serenity asked Mina, "So, how do feel about revealing you're royalty tonight to the Generals?"

All of the girls had been more than a little nervous when they donned their beautiful planetary tiaras. Venus, trying to be discretionary, had told her senshi to keep the fact that they were of royal lineage a secret from the Generals. Tonight, with the Alliance formalized,she felt that their trust had been gained, and that it was time they knew. However, judging Kunzite's reaction to her previous hidden identity...this was not exactly something to look forward to. Mina ignored the thought as she applied the finishing touches to her dress.

* * *

The Generals showed a surprising attention to the one mirror that was in their room. They had dressed for the evening, not in their strict, well-cut uniforms, but rather in crisp, black tuxedos, as this was the custom of the Moon. 

"I feel like a penguin," said Jadeite.

"I think you all look fine," said Endymion, who had been wearing tuxedos for quite some time, "I trust things have been going fine on the Moon in my absence?"

The three Generals that had remained on the Moon shared a look. Jadeite spoke for them, "My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that we are only allowed to marry women of royal families?"

"Well yes. As high commanders in the Terran army, you need to marry women that can provide you with not only property, but also a dowry. You've known that your whole lives. Why do ask?" queried Endymion.

"No reason," said Nephrite looking at Zoisite and Jadeite, "We have a duty." Kunzite knew what they were getting at. He felt it too. The Prince was lucky; he had already found his Princess. Kunzite had found his, only she wasn't interested and she was a warrior not a Princess. _No one ever said being a General was easy..._

"Come on then, let's do our duty," said Kunzite.

* * *

The girls nervously made their way to the ball. Each had something different on her minds; Serenity was worried for her mother, Mina frowned, concerned that the evil would try and attack and disrupt the festivities, Ami wondered why she couldn't figure out exactly where the Queen was, Mako questioned what falling in love again would do to her often broken heart, and Rei was bothered by the nagging sense of evil that lurked around the Palace. The girls put these feelings aside and put on their pleasant, party faces as they had been taught to do from an early age. They waited to be announced. 

"Don't people know who we are already?" Mako said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone," said Mina softly.

"I think that Zoisite had already deduced that I was not telling him everything. He's very perceptive," sighed Ami.

From outside, the announced called, "From the planet of water, Princess Mercury."

Mercury gracefully walked out, curtsied to the empty throne, and walked down the grand staircase. She locked eyes with Zoisite and for some reason, he grinned like a maniac _She's royal!!_

"From the largest planet in the Silver Alliance, Princess Jupiter."

Jupiter strode out, curtsied and followed Ami. She scanned the crowd, there he was! Nephrite's long hair and height stuck out. He looked dashing in his tuxedo as he flashed her a sexy smile.

"From the planet of fire, Princess Mars."

Mars said a small protection prayer for Serenity, walked out, curtsied and walked down the stairs as if she was born to do it. Jadeite was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a very confused look on his face. _My firebird is a Princess?_

"From the planet of love, Princess Venus."

Venus put on her Princess face and walked out, not bothering to look for Kunzite, because she already knew what his reaction would be.

"Her royal highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

The people at the ball began clapping and cheering. Serenity walked out and waved, "Please everyone, enjoy yourselves this evening. Tonight, we celebrate the new alliance with the Terrans from Earth. Please make them feel welcome, they are our guests."

With that, the orchestra struck up a lively tune and people began dancing. Zoisite, not knowing when he would ever have the courage again, asked Ami, "Would you care to dance?"

Ami, looked up and smiled shyly, "I would love to!"

Zoisite took her into his arms and waltzed her onto the dance floor. Mina smiled as she saw the couple. Ami deserved someone like this. And as a General, she saw no reason why such a match couldn't be made permanent. Mina's eyes scanned the room, there was Mako feeding Nephrite one of the delicious concoctions she had made earlier that evening. _Is it just me or is he spending a little too much time licking her fingers clean? _The Jovian Princess appeared to be having a wonderful time, fingers dirty or no. And where was Rei? Cutting in on Jadeite who _had _been dancing with a busty redhead. Jadeite leaned and whispered something in Rei's ear, she blushed ad if she had been struck with one of her own burning mandalas. _I wonder what sweet nothings he's telling her..._Tonight was a success...almost.

Mina's cerulean eyes were unconsciously drawn to a tall silver haired man across the room. He was speaking with the Prince. _Why did I have to call him a co-worker?! _Mina looked away for a moment and sneaking another look in the General's direction saw that he was no longer by the Prince's side. Mina was further distracted by a very familiar song...

"May I have this dance, _Princess_?"

_How did he get them to play this?_ Already knowing who would be behind her, Mina collected herself and spun around to face him. _I forgot how handsome he was..._

_I forgot how good she smells..._

The dance floor was clearing. The Lunarians were not exactly sure what type of music this was.

"I guess someone has to show them how it's done, _General_." Venus strode off, skirts whispering, Kunzite had no choice but to follow. The dance floor remained cleared as they began the tango. The senshi and Princess looked on amused...where had the Venusian picked up this new skill? And why was she dancing so close to Kunzite?

"Quit trying to lead!"

"I am not."

It was hard to deny the attraction that was building as they danced. There were too many memories associated with this dance. Kunzite had to put a stop to his feelings.

"When were you going to tell me you were a Princess? Or were you saving that little gem with some other secret you've been keeping from me?" he asked sarcastically.

"When I felt I could trust you...which I don't, but the other senshi were desperate to tell your Generals, so I went along with it."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I could ask the same of you. But we both know what the answer to that question would be!"

The end of the song cut off their conversation and Kunzite dipped Mina aggressively. The guests all applauded their dance. Mina couldn't get off of the floor fast enough. This was the last straw! She went in the direction of her room, determined to get out of this silly gown and into something she could actually protect her Princess in.

* * *

_AN: It's not roses and stars forever...you know how the legend goes._


	8. Engagement

_AN: DMB's The Stone is one of my all time favorite songs. I highly recommend it! Sorry, sorry, sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have had all kinds of chaos in the past month and I apologize. I promise both chapters 8 and 9 will be up this week! Maybe even more...we'll see where inspiration takes me. Also this chapter borders a little on an M rating. Just be warned._

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Engagement**

_I've this creeping, suspicion that things here are not as they seem.  
Reassure me, oh why do I feel as if I'm in too deep.  
Now I've been praying, for some way to show them I'm not what they see.  
Yes I have done wrong, but what I did I thought needed be done, I swear._

_Now I'm just wondering if you'd come a-long.  
Hold up my head when my head won't hold on.  
I'll do the same if the same's what you want,  
but if not I'll go, I'll go alone._

_**- Dave Matthews Band, The Stone**_

Mina huffed along to her room. She walked into her bathroom and started the hot water for a luxrious bath. This was what she needed. For once, the leader of the inner senshi needed some space. Things had been happening so quickly and she had no way of controlling it – something she was very used to doing. Her thoughts turned to her Princess…Venus was secretly glad that Prince Endymion had become the champion for her silver haired liege. Venus suspected that Endymion would be willing to lay down his life for Serenity. She wondered how long it would be before they become betrothed.

Finally turning off the water, Venus reached for a big fluffy orange towel. Wrapping herself in it, she pondered what to wear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_Of all the times…_

"Mina?" The Venusian froze. She recognized that voice anywhere. Maybe if she was very still, he would go away.

"Mina, Endymion is about to make a big announcement, he wants you there," said Kunzite through the door, "I'll escort you there."

"I just got out of the shower. Just go ahead without me."

_She's naked in there!!!_ Kunzite tried to shake a number of highly inappropriate thoughts from his head, "No, it's quite alright, I'll wait," he said gruffly.

On the other side of the door Mina rolled her eyes. _Men…_ Then a thought popped into her head. She didn't know how it got there, but found herself blurting out, "Remember the promise you made me?! After I transformed the first time you told me I could get a look at you…" Mina blushed. She knew that this flirty comment was probably her Venusian heritage coming out, but she couldn't take the comment back.

_What?!!! Still a General never goes back on his word, _Kunzite smiled,_ and this monkey suit is getting annoying. _"Fine. But I'm not undressing in the hall. I'm coming in."

Before Mina could do much of anything, Kunzite burst through the doors. He was surprised to find Mina wearing nothing but a fluffy towel. _How could anyone's legs be that long?! _The sound of Mina's voice shook Kunzite from his staring, "Hello, Kunzite? If Endymion has a big announcement, you'd better make this…quick," Mina smirked at her double entendre. Kunzite began to unbutton his collar, knowing he had nothing to hide. He knew that he wasn't horrible to look at, and it wasn't as though he had never gotten a look a Mina. Mina took a seat on her bed and made a big show of getting comfortable.

_This is how it's supposed to be. I've never had a relationship where I wasn't the one in charge._

Kunzite grumbled, "Can you turn around? I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Mina obliged.

_This is better than the time I convinced that Venusian Duke to go skinny-dipping and promptly left him alone and naked in the water._

"Ready," Kunzite said, regretting it instantly. There was no way for him to hide the fact that he was, largely attracted, to Mina.

Mina turned around, a tart reply on her tongue. It froze in her mouth. He was simply the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She doubted if there was one inch of fat anywhere on his muscular, tanned body. Mina knew her anatomy, as she had been raised on a very immodest planet, but the sight of Kunzite took her breath away. It was in that moment; Mina knew she had been acting childish. Life was too short to hold a grudge or ignore your deepest feelings and you never knew what the next moment was going to bring, "Come and sit next to me," she requested. Kunzite walked as if under a spell. Sitting next to her, "I think the Prince is going to have to wait awhile," he said huskily.

"Maybe even until the morning?" Mina shyly asked, an uncharacteristic blush on her cheek. Kunzite kissed his warrior Princess deeply.

_So this is what Heaven tastes like…_

* * *

In the ballroom, Serenity and Endymion stood at the top of the stairs, smiling into one another's eyes. Endymion tapped his foot impatiently. _Where was Kunzite?_

_He's occupied. You don't need to worry about him._ A soft voice filled his head. He looked over to Serenity. She nodded up at him. The prophecy was indeed coming true.

The orchestra finished the song they were playing. Endymion raised his hands to speak, "People of the Moon. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for your kind hospitality and warmth. In the past week, I have fallen in love not only with this satellite of Earth but also the beautiful Princess who rules it," Endymion got down on one knee. "Princess Serenity, would you make the happiest man alive? Will you marry me? I vow to protect you and your people for as long as I live."

Serenity looked at her people, eagerly awaiting her answer, at her senshi who smiled knowingly at her, _I hope this okay with you, Mom_…"I – yes, Endymion. Nothing would make me happier." As they shared a kiss, the ball guests cheered. In the few days that the Prince had been on the Moon, they recognized how perfect he was for their Princess. Anyone could see how happy this couple was.

* * *

_(The entity crept closer…this was the moment. The energy bonds had been forged this evening. If he could only get them alone…Patience…wait for the right opportunity…it will present itself soon)._

* * *

As morning rose on the moon, neither the senshi nor the Generals woke up alone. Shy Ami had played chess late into the night with Zoisite and worn out by the day's events, she had fallen asleep right before her checkmate. Not wanting to leave her, the blonde General had carried her to his bed (it was closer, that's all), lying to himself that this was harmless – just two people sleeping. It wasn't so innocent the next morning when he woke to find his arms wrapped around his angel. Mako had gone to sleep alone until a late night craving for banana pancakes had her creeping to the kitchen. She wasn't the only one with that idea. Nephrite offered to give her a massage in return for a bite of pancake. Mako, who was never one to turn down an offer from a cute boy, told him they would probably be more comfortable in her room. Rei and Jadeite simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Although Jadeite was no stranger to women, passionate and fiery Mars had kept him up most of the night. 

Mina woke up and looked over. She smiled at the broad shouldered, chiseled man that shared her bed. _This is how life is supposed to be…_She considered her options. _It was early enough; they still had some time…_She woke up her lover with a kiss.

Everyone tried to make it back to their respective rooms before the rest of the staff awoke. The Princesses had long ago been instructed on how to keep their affairs discreet.

* * *

The Generals and the Prince sat around in the Billiards room discussing the night's events. Kunzite was being given the hardest time. Endymion had decided to keep Kunzite in the dark about his engagement for a little while. The other Generals played along. 

"You missed a good party last night, Kunz," yawned Jadeite.

"I was there. I was just in the back," stuttered Kunzite, as if anyone could miss a 6-foot plus man with long platinum hair.

"Uh-huh," Nephrite rolled his eyes, "That would explain why you are still wearing a tuxedo." Everyone, except Kunzite shared a laugh.

"Well then if you were there, what do you have to say to Endymion?" said Zoisite.

Kunzite was stumped. He had just made it back from a very pleasant morning with Mina. His mind wasn't exactly concentrating at the moment.

Endymion decided to keep the charade going, "I'd think you of all people would care about this. It's not like it was an everyday occurrence. Frankly, I'm a little hurt. Maybe I should think about changing the order of my Generals."

Kunzite blew up, "Well if you must know, I was in the company of a gorgeous blonde last night, so…"

"That's not exactly an excuse, Kunz. Now about this demotion…"

Kunzite took a deep breath and interrupted, "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but, my Prince, I love Mina. I'm going to ask her to marry me. So, I'm sorry if true love got in the way of my duty, but last night, that's exactly what happened."

Now it was Endymion's turn to smile, "Well, at least I got to be the first to do it."

The wheels in Kunzite's head began turning, "Endymion!! You're engaged?!"

"That's right. My parents thought it was a great way to seal the alliance."

In a rare moment of emotion from Kunzite the once icy General reach over and hugged a very surprised Endymion, "I'm happy for you."

"Well, if Kunzite's getting engaged, I think it's only fair that we all do," said Jadeite jokingly, although there was a sound of truth in what he said.

"You have to think of it logically," said Zoisite, "When the Prince marries the Princess, we're going to be around her Court for the rest of our lives. It's just easier that we marry them."

"I don't think that's you're only reason…" said Nephrite grinning, "I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see you and a certain Miss Mercury sneak into the library last night."

"Well from what I heard, there was a large mess in the kitchen that mysteriously appeared last night," Zoisite shot back.

The men shared a hearty laugh.

"Seriously, anyone know where I can find a ring on this planet?" Kunzite quipped, saying what was on the mind of everyone in the room.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Everything was peaceful on the Moon. Earlier in the day, Queen Selenity had quietly returned to the Palace. She looked worn and even though aging on the Moon took considerably longer than on the Earth, she appeared older than when everyone had previously seen her. The Queen briefly explained that even she did not know all the mysteries of the Millennium Silver Crystal which she had used to defeat the evil that had attacked the planet. Without wanting to cause panic among her people, she related only to her daughter and the Inner Court that she had been placed in a protective cocoon of crystal, but she was in a suspended animation of sorts. She knew she needed to return to her people, but the Crystal held a power over her…rebuilding her and restoring power to the planet. She would tell them more but after she was better rested.

Mina stood in the garden. The Venusian had a lot to consider. What did the return of the Queen mean? Mina was upset with herself. Had she been spending too much time worrying about the Terran Generals rather than looking for her Queen? Wasn't there more she could have done?

_Princess, you did all that you could…also, I cannot fault those who follow their hearts. _

Queen Selenity's voice rang through Mina's head. _Follow my heart? _Was she following her heart? Ever since meeting Kunzite, she began to think more and more of _her_ future. Not as Sailor Venus the warrior or Princess Mina the stateswoman, but as a wife and mother even…

Kunzite had been watching Mina from a distance. She was obviously distraught and he recognized the look. Recently, it had appeared on his countenance more often than usual. _The struggle between love and duty…_ However, with Endymion's changing life, Kunzite knew all their lives were going to be different. Kunzite knew that having Mina at his side, for the rest of his life, was what he wanted. He straightened his shoulders and walked over to her.

Mina was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Kunzite approach. He put his arms around her from behind, "Penny for your thoughts?" he whispered in her ear.

Mina shivered involuntarily. How could she ever be apart from someone who held this kind of power of her? "Nothing, I'm just concerned over the appearance of Queen Selenity."

"Understandably. I'm glad that Endymion's parents have their own guard to watch over them."

The couple was silent for a minute. They looked over the moonscape, bathed in silver white moonlight. Kunzite got down on one knee. Mina looked at him with a confused look on her face. _What was he up to?_

_I guess they don't do this on the Moon._ Kunzite took a deep breath and reached for Mina's delicate hand. "Mina, these past weeks have been more special to me than any other time in my life. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever know. You are beautiful and courageous, warmhearted and special. Mina, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?

* * *

In the royal dining room, Nephrite toasted champagne with Mako. Nephrite stared across the table at his tall, gorgeous brunette. As they drained their delicious bubbly, Mako noticed something in the bottom of her glass. Was that a ring? Nephrite took the glass, reached in for the ring, got down on one knee, and said simply, "I love you, Mako. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Jadeite watched his beloved Mars sit in front of a roaring fire in her shrine. Her raven hair was lit up by the flames. She sat deep in concentration. She could be so many things at one time. She was passionate, powerful woman that made him feel so alive. How could he possibly spend his life without her? He walked up and sat next to her. With a characteristic smirk on his face he said, "Bet you didn't foretell this one. Rei, will you marry me?"

* * *

Zoicite paced outside Mercury's chambers. He wasn't as confident as Kunzite, as tall as Nephrite, or as charming as Jadeite. What chance would he have convincing Mercury to marry him? Well, he would never know unless he tried. Zoisite took a deep breath and knocked on Mercury's door. As soon as the blue haired senshi had opened it, Zoisite rushed in and started rambling, "You see Ami, it's simply a matter of logics. I've calculated percentages and scenarios and all of them include you in it. You are so intelligent and beautiful, I can understand if you tell me I'm not good enough for you, Princess." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Ami.

"Marry me," said Zoisite softly.


	9. The Beginning

_AN: I'm actually taking the time to go into the slow descent into the Dark Kingdom for the Shitennou. I feel it's important to know how and why it happened. I'm not glossing over anything. What would cause them to leave and turn on the women they love? Why does this happen on their wedding day? What does this mean for the future?_

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

_**4.12.07 Had to change these lyrics. They fit better here than in the Greatest Generation.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Beginning_**

_"Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight _

We know I'm going away  
How I wish...wish it weren't so  
Take this wine & drink with me  
Let's delay our misery

Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone

There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away...it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone

Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I...that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone..." 

_**- Save Tonight, Eagle Eye Cherry**_

The Queen had called a meeting with her daughter and the Inner Senshi. She looked far better than the day before. She looked at each of the young women in front of her. They were dressed officially in their fuku's.

_If they only knew…_

During Selenity's time encased in crystal, she had glimpsed images of what was to come. The images were not happy ones. However, something deep within her knew that she could only be an observer in the upcoming events.

_My moon is waning but hopefully,_ _the future is not always set in stone…_

Still, she would do her best to see that these girls were protected.

"First of all, let me say congratulations to you all on your engagements. Each of the Terran Generals is an upstanding young man perfectly matched for the titles you hold. It warms my heart to see that your hearts have chosen not only men that you love, but also men that can help you protect Serenity and help lead your home planets, when the time comes. As we plan for the upcoming nuptials, please remain on guard. Whatever it was that I fought is not entirely gone. I want a detail assigned to Serenity at all times…" Selenity arose from the table and went to retrieve something from behind her throne. There was a glimmer and a swirl of energy. Selenity held a large sword in her left hand, "Venus, this belongs to you. It is the sword of the Moon and can only be wielded by myself, my daughter, or the leader of the Inner Senshi. Use it well."

Mina could only nod her response to Queen Selenity as she accepted the sword. Although made of stone, Venus wielded it easily, as if it was born to be in her hand. The sword was a thing of wonder. Venus tied a quick knot into her love chain that hung around her waist and slid the sword into a place at her side. The girls all stared at its glowing surface. "I have some things to attend to, please go with my blessing," said the Queen, dismissing the group from her throne room. _Make the most out of your days,_ her heart cried out to them.

The girls walked slowly down the hall. It was Serenity herself that broke the silence, "Engaged!!! When did this happen?" The senshi had been trying hard all day to hold in their stories and all began talking at once. Before long, Serenity had decided that it would be best to have a large ceremony including all of the couples, "It seems only right, to have my best friends at my side on the most important day of my life."

* * *

_It couldn't be true_, Beryl thought as she watched Serenity and her fellow Princesses giggle as they passed by her. _This wasn't happening._ The slim redhead had fallen instantly in love with Prince Endymion the first time she had seen him. Now there was nothing she could do. Damn the Princess… Upon thinking these words, she sensed a cold presence close by. 

_Do you want Prince Endymion all to yourself?_ A voice teased her mind. Images began to flood in…there _she_ was with the Prince. How perfect and happy they seemed together.

_Yes…_

Darkness swallowed Beryl's mind.

* * *

Two weeks later, on the eve of the nuptials, the Shitennou had gathered in the billiards room. Prince Endymion was dining with Serenity, his parents and Queen Selenity, finalizing state issues between the two kingdoms. He had given them all a much-needed night off. So much had happened in such a short time. The men hadn't been altogether since their last time in this room, the morning after Endymion's engagement to Serenity. Each had been training the Lunarians by day and spending time with his fiancé at night. They had taken rotating guard duty watching over the Prince, as had the senshi to watch over their Princess. With all the preparations, this shared time was a special event. Nephrite had coaxed Mako to create a "man's feast" for their last meal as single men. Kunzite had used his influence to transport to Earth for some finely aged scotch. Jadeite took the lead, and began pouring a glass for each of the men. 

"I never saw it happening like this…" said Jadeite.

"What exactly did you have in mind, us spending our later days all alone, with only each other's company?" asked Nephrite.

"Well, for starters, I thought Endymion would have some sort of arranged marriage to some old maid with a huge dowry on Earth, not a beautiful Princess of the Moon," Jadeite said continuing, "Furthermore, I really could never picture any of us actually getting tied down. Kunzite didn't like anyone, let alone a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and Zoisite was so shy, I never thought he'd have the courage to even ask out a woman, let alone marry one…I was obviously born to flirt. Nephy, you were the only one who I thought would have a chance."

"Thanks a lot, Jade," said Kunzite straightening his uniform.

The Generals all shared a laugh. They had seen some difficult times together on Earth. These beautiful weeks were a precious gem that each would hold onto and remember when times got tough. In that moment of laughter, a presence entered the room. Even though it was bright outside, the room suddenly seemed darker and chillier. _Now…the entity knew this was the only time they would all be alone…when their energy was most susceptible. _Kunzite went on guard, seconds too late. The Generals all went into a trance. The entity had them under its spell.

"Yes…you will listen to me now." _Pictures began to flash through the mind of the shitennou. Images of Endymion fallen and bleeding, horrific scenes of their senshi, the Moon Kingdom and Earth in total chaos. In short, everything they had worked for was going to be just a very distant memory. "_This is what is going to happen if you don't submit to me. Your Prince, fallen and dead, your beautiful senshi tortured and raped before being killed slowly. Both kingdoms in flames and ruin. It's your choice Shitennou. Give me your energy, your minds, or see this future become reality!!!" The men, even in their trance, reached out to draw strength from each other. The wrestled to get control of their minds back. Yet, the answer had already been given from deep in their subconscious. _Yes…_the Shitennou were men of honor and would give their lives for those they loved, even if it meant their own deaths. _The Darkness grinned,_ _it was merely a matter of time, until their minds, their souls would belong to the Dark Kingdom! See your new Queen!" A red haired woman in a flowing purple dressed grinned evilly at them. _

The image faded.

_Beryl…_

The room retuned back to the normal temperature and light. The men shook their heads.

"What were we talking about?" asked Zoisicte.

Kunzite shivered. There was something tugging at the edge of his memory.

_What had really just happened? There was something cold in the back of his mind that he had never felt before._

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned glorious. A light breeze blew over the satellite. Serenity had decided the Coronation Hall as the perfect place for the big wedding. Pink and white roses lined the walls. Light streamed in from open windows in the Hall. Everything was in place. Dignitaries from the entire Universe had come, including the outer Senshi, who arrived early that morning. The Inners had hugged their fellow senshi tight -- it was a great reunion. In fact, it was none other than Setsuna who would perform the ceremony. The mysterious keeper of Time had insisted on the honor, as she also knew the unique martial customs of each planet. The majority of the nuptials would be similar, but each girl had something to make her part of the ceremony unique to her planet and customs. From Neptune, Michiru had brought her violin to serenade the group with her beautiful, enchanting music. 

It was also a rare moment for everyone to be dressed in the same color. Each of the Princesses had chosen a gown based on her style and looked radiant. Venus and Rei were resplendent in strapless gowns. Mina's was delicate and full of lace with a long train. Rei had opted for simple satin, with no accoutrements. Ami had sleeves and the entire dress was covered in delicate beading. Mako stood tall above them all in a simple empire waisted dress with two small spaghetti straps. Serenity, in respect for Endymion's armor, had worn her Princess dress, and was the most beautiful of them all. Her love for Endymion, her people, and her friends positively glowed out of her.

Michiru began to play softly and the girls each slowly took their turn down the aisle. As Rei walked slowly, she glanced shyly up at Jadeite. _Wait…is there a shadow behind him?!_ Rei blinked her eyes and the black smudge she had seen was gone. Rei shivered, then shook her head. This was her wedding day! She was imagining things. She smiled again, glad for this day and glad to share it with her best friends. The Shitennou and their Prince were dressed in full military uniform. Kunzite and Endymion's capes flapped in the breeze as Setsuna began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…"

The time came for each Princess to have her special part of the ceremony. Jupiter had chosen to go first. She looked beautiful and had, instead of her tiara, a crown of delicate pink roses on her head. Nephrite took her hand. Setsuna held a small vine up and as she wound it around Jupiter and Nephrite's clasped hands she said, "Let this small part of the earth tie you together for eternity."

Mercury was next. She trembled a little, but looking into Zosicte's eyes, she was immediately serene and peaceful. As the couple held hands, Setsuna held aloft a beautiful blue crystal vase, "This water comes from the waters of Mercury. As it washes over you, be cleansed and begin your new life together."

Mars stepped up. Jadeite took a deep breath. His gorgeous fiancé had explained to him what was going to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. As both bride and groom removed their shoes, the aisle was replaced with burning embers. Jaedite took Mars's hand. _With her I can do anything…_ Together they walked calmly over the coals. Setsuna announced, "Their love is pure – no pain has befallen them."

It was now Venus's turn. The marriage ceremony for Venus was very simple, but very intense. Kunzite turned to Mina. The couple locked eyes. Time seemed to stand still… Kunzite saw their entire relationship flash before him…the first time he had seen her across the dance floor…the first time she transformed…the first time they had made love. Mina returned the loving looks…she saw the same things he did. A glimpse of the future appeared …the loving night they would share tonight…then nothing. Mina blinked. _This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm supposed to see the rest of my life with him, our children, growing old together – what's wrong?!_ Kunzite looked at her alarmed. Mina shook herself back into his stare. _Maybe it's because he's Terran. That has to be it._ She smiled at Kunzite. He leaned down and dipped her into a passionate kiss to the cheers of the crowd. "I couldn't wait," Kunzite whispered to Mina.

Queen Selenity was watching the nuptials from a seat of honor. Something tugged at her conscience when she saw the look on Venus's face. What had Mina seen?

Finally, the main event had arrived. All of the guests stood up and the Moon Wedding March began to play. Like her senshi before her, Serenity made the walk down the aisle alone. This walk symbolized the young woman's choice and her decision alone to go to her beloved. Serenity had witnessed other girls turning at the halfway point, but Serenity walked confidently to her waiting Prince. She took his arm and their part of the ceremony had begun. Looking into Endymion's sapphire eyes, she heard herself say, "I do."

Setsuna looked to all of the couples. "Gentlemen? Do you have the rings?" They nodded. "Repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed…'"

Each girl looked as a ring was delicately slid on her finger. For Mercury, a delicate blue topaz shone between two diamond baguettes. For Mars, a large ruby that shone like the Princess who wore it. For Jupiter, an emerald nestled between two pink diamonds. For Venus, a 5 carat canary diamond. However, Serenity's hand seemed engulfed by the extra large diamond she now had on her left ring finger.

"You may now kiss your brides…" After each couple shared their first kiss (with the exception of the over eager Kunzite) the Princesses each took the arm of their new husband and made their way back down the aisle to the applauding of all the guests.

* * *

The reception was a party unlike any other the Moon or the Earth had ever seen. As Princess Serenity was a personal favorite among the royalty of the different planets, guests from all over the Universe were in attendance. There was hair color from every shade of the rainbow. Styles in clothing were greatly varied reflecting the immodest Venusian's couture to the practical Terrans garments. Due to the wonderful hospitality of the Moon Kingdom, everyone blended together in harmony. Endymion's parents took everything in stride, asking anyone they met to tell them about the culture and customs of their home planet or moon. 

Queen Selenity took a step back from the festivities. She felt an underlying current of energy emanate from the party. For a moment she picked up on a different unknown source of energy that seemed to surround each of the Generals. She blinked her eyes and the moment had passed. The auras of everyone swirled in a silvery pattern. She began to tap at the goblet she held in her hand. The crowd became silent as the Queen made her way to the head table where the happy couples were sitting.

"Welcome guests from here on the Moon and the far reaches of this Universe. I'm so happy for my daughter and the other Princesses. I welcome Prince Endymion and the entire Terran race into the family of the Silver Millennium. May all of your lives be long and your lives together happy. I love you all."

Everyone clapped and cheered. The couples walked out onto the dance floor for their first dance. The song had been chosen by the Prince and Princess.

* * *

_AN: If you like happy endings...don't read the next chapter._


	10. Of the End

_AN: I hope you enjoy! Thank you faithful Becx, it's good to know someone is reading. I enjoy my story and always apprieciate the comments!_

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

**_9.18.07 Perfect lyrics added. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Of the End**_

_"Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark._

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black  
And I held my toungue as she told me  
"Son, fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

**_- Follow You Into the Dark, Death Cab for Cutie _**

Kunzite woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. He looked out the window, it was still night. He felt worn out. Thinking what had happened a few hours earlier that was no surprise, he grinned thinking all the expectation of his wedding night were met – and then some.. But this was a different kind of worn out. His head ached intensely and his body felt as though he had been in battle all day. He looked over to his new wife who was soundly asleep in his arms. _How lucky I am…_ Then, in a flash the images he had been trying to fight poured over him. He saw himself leading an attack on the Moon. He could actually see hatred and malice in his features that he had never seen before. _No…_ Before him stood Venus, her eyes glittered with hatred and she was looking directly at him. She was wielding a sword he had never seen before. There was a voice calling to him…gravelly and powerful.

_Return to Earth…summon the troops. The Moon is trying to use this marriage as a way to take over the Earth and rule all of its people. This planet is not for you…_

Kunzite frowned and shook his head. Protecting the Earth had been his duty since his first days as a young squire. This love he felt was a new thing. Maybe he had rushed things. Anyway, Mina would understand. She was a leader and strongly felt the responsibilities that came with the position. He would be back before she knew it.

_Prince Endymion has come under the spell of Serenity. He can no longer be trusted. _

This shocking revelation almost caused Kunzite's head to split open. The Prince,four years his younger, had been under his protection since Kunzite could pick up a sword. Was he that bad a General…that bad a friend that he wouldn't have noticed his own Prince…?

**_Bzzt!!!_** An intense electric jolt shot through Kunzite's mind.

_I will not accept this insolence! Leave immediately for Earth!_

As if under a spell, he got out of the bed, making sure not to wake up the deep sleeping Mina. Seeming to contradict his own self, Kuznite dressed very slowly…almost hoping that Mina would wake up and ask him what he was doing. Why was he fighting this command? It made perfect sense. The small part of him that still fought to exist as Kunzite cried out for him to get back in bed with his wife...where he belonged.

He was at the door, one gloved hand on the handle. With entirely more strength than it should have taken, he strode over to the bed and kissed Mina savagely. She woke up surprised, but returned his kiss passionately. This kiss wasn't like anything they had shared before. Kunzite stopped the kiss almost as soon as he had begun. Placing his hand on Mina's forehead, he used some of his telepathic power to erase the memory of what had just happened.

_This is only temporary, I will return to you..._

* * *

Kunzite walked to the transport room and was very surprised to find the rest of his Generals there. None of them said anything. Zoisite took a minute to rip something out of the transporter. The shitennou shared a look and transported back to Earth.

_This was the only way…_

* * *

Rei woke up the moment she sensed Jadeite leaving the Moon. What in the hell was going on?! Rei tossed and turned in her bed and waited for Jade's return. _I'm not finished with you yet! _Less than a half hour later she heard muffled crying outside her door. Pulling on her dressing gown, she opened the door to find Ami, tears running down her face. Rei pulled her in for a hug and walked towards Mina's room.

Mina awoke to a tap on her door. She was startled. It was still dark outside. She looked to her left and was immediately on edge. What had happened to Kunzite?! Surely he knew that he didn't have to knock. The knocking became more persistent. Mina arose, slipped into her silk dressing gown and picked up the Sword of the Moon. She called out, "Who's there?"

Rei answered, "Your senshi. We're alone." There was something in the way she said alone that made Mina desperately sad. Venus opened the door to her fellow Inner Scouts. They all gathered on the bed.

"What's up girls? Why are you all here? Isn't this supopsed to be our wedding night?"

"Umm…hello, earth to Mina, our husbands are all missing," said Mako in an unusuallytired voice.

"Well, I'm sure they're close by. Maybe they had to complete some Terran tradition we've never heard of," said Mina brightly.

"No," said Rei, "I had a very brief, but powerful vision this morning – all of them have returned to Earth."

"But that's impossible," responded Mina, "Their Prince is here on the Moon. You know at least one of them would have remained behind. Their sense of duty is just as strong as ours is."

"I checked the transporter," said Ami, "Four men transported to the Earth about an hour ago. But that's not all. Whoever used the device also did something to break the converters that power the machine. No one will be able to transport in the near future."

"What the hell is going on here?!" said Mina.

* * *

The Shitennou cautiously made their way through the castle. With swords drawn they made their way into the Throne Room. There, on the throne, sat a woman, dressed in flowing purple robes. 

"Come to me," she whispered.

The Generals approached. They weren't cautious. They didn't ask why she was in their King and Queen's throne room. They didn't wonder where the normal servants were. She was the only thing that existed at that moment.

Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite kneeled. Kunzite bent over and took her hand to kiss it, then kneeled with the rest of the men.

"Swear your allegiance to me, Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom."

For the briefest of moments, the men hesitated. Sweat appeared on their brow as their minds wrestled with what was about to happen. Brief flashes of the Princesses shot through their heads. There was simply no good choice, but perhaps, if they sacrificed themselves, the women they loved and their Prince would be spared.

"We swear," they replied in one voice.

"Then I dub you _my_ Shitennou. Your orders will come only from me. You will never question my authority or command."

The men remained silent.

"Now, you will go to your armies. You will train them ruthlessly for the next week, then we will make our attack on the Moon. There will be no prisoners. We will kill all those who stand in our way -- especially Princess Serenity. Prince Endymion will eb spared. There is still hope for him yet..." Beryl said in a seductive voice.

The men stood and turned in the direction of the barracks. They were silent as they left the room.

* * *

The Inner Senshi, Queen Selenity, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had gathered in the Armory. The Outers had transported back to their respective planets after the reception, but before the transporter had been broken. It had been a long day and night for everyone. The Prince seemed the most upset, as if he was personally guilty for what his Generals had done. He was pacing, unable to sit down or be comforted by the Princess. 

"There has to be a logical explanation," said Endymion, for about the tenth time since he found out his Generals had returned to Earth, "Did any of them leave a note? Or mention that they might be leaving?"

The senshi all sadly shook their heads no.

"I have been trying to contact them telepathically, but it as though I am being purposely ignored," sighed Endymion.

"I guess all we can do then is pray for their return," said Serenity dejectedly.

"I'm going to work day and night until I fix the transporter," vowed Mercury in a determined, but quiet, voice.

"In the meantime – we train," said Venus angrily. She didn't like this situation. Something had ruthlessly come between her and the man she loved. She wanted to be ready when she finally came face to face with this evil.

* * *

Kunzite sat in his room in the barracks. He had been training his men almost without break for the past week. Without question the army was a terrifying group. The armory had provided weapons to armeveryone to the teeth. Beryl had overseen the entire training. It seemed everyone she came in contact with gained some sort of evil power – and lost their soul in the process. Kunzite looked to the sky, the moon was a tiny sliver, tomorrow there would be a new moon and the sky would be black. He sat in a trance until the early morning – it was rare for him to sleep the night before a big battle. Even in his brainwashed state, Kunzite sat and reflected. He looked to the sky again. There was the planet Venus. A shining star in the very early morning. He was transfixed by the planet. 

An image appeared before him…

There was an exquisite blond woman alone in a large bedroom that seemed familiar somehow. She was crying; desperate sobs were wracking her body. She kept repeating a name over and over again.

_Why was she so sad?_ Kunzite reached his hand out to the image. The young woman stopped crying suddenly. She looked around the room, searching for someone. When she saw nothing, she began crying softly again.

_Who had made her cry like this?_ Kunzite felt anger towards anyone that would make such a beautiful woman feel this way. Even though the sounds he heard were faint, Kunzite knew from her cries that her heart had been broken. There was nothing he could do. He felt desperate to comfort her. The image faded…dawn was near, and preparations would soon begin for the final attack.

Kunzite's last bit of self broke through to the surface. He realized there was nothing he could do to stop the day. There was nothing he could do to even see his beloved Mina one more time. Kunzite searched around desperately. He found a pen and paper and began scribbling furiously.

_Beloved Mina,_

_I am sorry. I know this apology can never make up for what I have done to you, your people, or your Princess. For a short time you made me the happiest man alive. Please know, no matter what happens in this life or the next, that I love you. I am lucky to have been a small part of your life._

_Your Kunzite_

Kunzite was in tears as he signed his name. He sealed the letter, kissed the back of it and put it in his desk, knowing that if he found it a few minutes from now that he would simply rip it into pieces. The last of his former self washed away. Evil Kunzite stood up and went to go put on his armor.

_Why are my eyes wet?_


	11. War

_AN: My story comes to an end. I decided to write the couple out much as I wrote them in – with corresponding lyrics. Thank you to those who have read this far. I am not sure if I will get around to writing a sequel, but this story was important to me to tell. It did not end happily that fateful day on the Moon Kingdom. I didn't write that, Naoko Takeuchi did. Let me know if you think I should write what happens to Serenity and Endymion. Also, I really liked how this story turned out, please let other people know about it._

_I do not own the characters or stories of Naoko Takeuchi. They are hers. I'm just borrowing them for a story._

_**AN: 1/28/06…had to give this story a more appropriate ending. It doesn't line up exactly with the manga, but that is my poetic license as an author.**_

**_2/21/08...Perfecto lyrics added._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: War**

_"Bang bang  
He shot me down, bang bang  
I hit the ground , bang bang  
That awful sound, bang bang  
My baby shot me down._

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
Remember when we used to play._

_Bang bang  
I shot you down, bang bang  
You hit the ground , bang bang  
That awful sound, bang bang  
I used to shoot you down._

_Music played and people sang  
Just for me the church bells rang_

_Now he's gone I don't know why  
And till this day some times I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang  
He shot me down, bang bang  
I hit the ground , bang bang  
That awful sound, bang bang  
My baby shot me down."_

_**- Bang, Bang, Nancy Sinatra**_

Mina had finally cried herself to sleep in the early hours of the morning. The past week seemed a blur. She had trained to the point of exhaustion every day. She needed something to block out the pain she felt in her heart. Her body still cried out for Kunzite's touch. Her bed seemed too empty to sleep in. Mina had created a nest for herself on the floor in front of her fireplace. She slept cradling the Sword of the Moon like a doll each night.

* * *

The other senshi were not much better off. Ami had worked until her fingers had literally bled trying to get the transporter to work again. Mako and Rei had spent their days with Mina, sparring over and over again…breaking only to change guard duty for Serenity. In their off times, the Jovian Princess wandered through the kitchens, staring at the pots and pans but refusing to make anything. The fiery Princess from Mars spent her hours staring into the constant fire she had burning in the Shrine. The girls knew she was looking for a just a glimpse of Jadeite – hoping that he was okay and trying to find some clue as to where the men had gone.

Endymion did not fare much better. He occasionally stopped in to spar with the girls. He spent so much time trying telepathically communicate with the shitennou that he gave himself a migraine and had to be placed in the Infirmary for the rest of the day.

* * *

Serenity woke earlier than her customary after breakfast hour. Without waking Endymion, she snuck out to the Royal Rose Garden, one of her favorite places for introspection or an occasional rendezvous. She was more than surprised then to find her mother there. Selenity was deep in thought. Seeing her daughter broke her trance.

"Come daughter, let us take a walk." Selenity took Serenity's arm and they walked through the fragrant garden. They walked silently for a while. The two women looked almost like twins from the back. They had the same long, silvery hair. Selenity was slightly taller, but there was a maturity and presence emanating from both the women.

Selenity did not know exactly where to start. There were so many things she wanted to teach her daughter – so many things she wanted her daughter to experience. It seemed that Serenity and her friends had only had such a short time on this earth, "Serenity, I'm going to ask you a very personal question. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Serenity thought a moment. The Moon Kingdom did not have a specific religion. People worshipped however they chose -- usually in the name of love and justice. The people of the Moon and the Universe each had their own customs and traditions. The Moon Kingdom had been a matriarchal society for as long as anyone could remember. There was also a certain amount of magic and mysticism that everyone recognized as a part of everyday life. Serenity had always thought the universe could provide an everlasting supply of new stars to be born – new souls to be created. Where did she fit in? What was her destiny?

"Well Mother. I'd like to think that it does exist. For example, I know that I will have many years to be with Endymion, but, that time is not infinite. I would hope in the future, no matter what that future was, that we would meet again. Does that answer your question?" Serenity was confused why her mother would be asking this.

"Yes, sweetheart, it does. Now, I think tomorrow we should begin your lessons with the Ginzuishou. The time has come for you to learn of its powers."

"Really Mother?" Serenity could not hide the excitement in her voice. All her life Serenity had been around the precious object. She knew that one day it would be her duty to protect the Moon…and now, thinking of Endymion, the Earth as well.

"Yes my daughter. Come; let us return to the Palace, I think we have strayed too far. These are dangerous times."

* * *

Endymion tried one last time to make contact with his Shitennou. He was sitting in bed, wondering where Serenity had gone and decided to use this time to his advantage. The room around him went black. Gradually his eyes adjusted to the darkness… Standing by the fireplace he saw his Generals. Yet, it wasn't exactly them. Their uniforms were different and they were transparent. They were kneeling and did not appear to notice Endymion. The Prince recognized what they were doing immediately – they were reciting a protection prayer. This was a tradition they had started since their first battle together. _Battle? Who could they possibly be attacking? The Kingdom is at peace._

Kunzite, or rather the apparition of Kunzite, looked up and stared directly at Endymion. The silver haired General was too far gone to the Dark Kingdom to actually say anything, but the look he gave Endymion could only be described as exceedingly apologetic. _What could he be so sorry for?_

The Generals finished their prayer and stood up. The image faded, leaving Endymion with a lot to think consider…

* * *

Kunzite walked past the troops for one final inspection. This was the moment. They would not, could not fail this mission. Kunzite glanced behind him, and saw Beryl smiling down over the many troops. With his warrior instincts, Kunzite knew that he would not live to see the end of this day. As any soldier who has been into battle, Kunzite had pondered how and when the end of his life would come. He had been fortunate so far.

"ATTENTION!" Nephrite's voice rang out over the soldiers. The group came to attention. Nephrite nodded towards Beryl.

Her seductive, gravelly voice called out, "I expect nothing less than perfection. Today we will smite the Moon Kingdom for their insolence in trying to rule the Earth. Today you will protect the homes you have built and the families you have left behind. Make them proud!" With that, Beryl swept her robes and a giant black cloud engulfed the soldiers. Kunzite felt himself being lifted off the ground and up – quickly.

* * *

The time of the new moon was a slow one on the Kingdom. The people of the Moon much preferred when the Moon was full. At that point their power and energy was the strongest. The senshi, Princess, Queen, and Prince had sat down for dinner. Without warning, lightning shot through the hall, thunder boomed loudly. It sounded as if the Moon was breaking apart. Everyone rushed to the window. So far away, they looked like ants, a large army was charging towards the palace. Behind them was an unnatural black cloud. The senshi exchanged a brief look. There was no mistaking the intent of the approaching army.

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

The transformations took place simultaneously. Power and energy crackled through the air. Queen Selenity looked toward her daughter and son-in-law, "You two come with me. Venus, hold them off as long as you can!" With that the royalty flew out of the room.

Venus looked around at the senshi. This was what their years of training had been for. "It will be better if we split up. Mars and Jupiter – you take the front entrance! Mercury – go to the back of the Palace and guard the rear entrance!"

Mars looked at Venus, "Where are you going to be?"

Venus gave them all a serious look, "I'm going out to welcome our guests."

* * *

The generals had divided up the army into four separate commands. As they neared the Palace, Kunzite began to shout out orders, "Nephrite and Jadeite, breach the front door and find the Prince. Zoisite, take your group around the back, try and gain entry there." The groups broke off one by one. Kunzite saluted each of his men as they rode away.

Venus walked out in front of the Palace. The sword of the Moon was at her side, she had gone to the armory to find a protective sheath…as she neared the battlefield, it began to glow with an intense silver light, shining through the leather that encased it.

Kunzite, still a good distance away, yelled out, "Archers! Forward! Kill anything that stands in our way. Ready…aim…FIRE!"

Venus calmly looked above her; the arrows were all tipped in poison and about to rain down on her.

"Venus Love me CHAIN!" She whipped the chain around, gathering all the arrows and sent them back towards the soldiers, hitting and paralyzing many of them. She immediately followed up the first attack, "Crescent beam SMASH!" The beam shot out from her pointed finger. She used it repeatedly taking out soldier after soldier. See the still numerous soldiers that remained, Venus called on much of her power and screamed, "Venus LOVE and BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The soldiers never even knew what hit them.

Kunzite turned uncomfortably in his saddle. He had obviously overestimated the warrior in front of him.

* * *

"_Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky_  
_Stormy weather_  
_Since my man and I ain't together,_  
_Keeps rainin' all the time_  
_Life is bare, gloom and mis'ry everywhere_  
_Stormy weather_  
_Just can't get my poorself together."_

_**- Billie Holiday, Stormy Weather**_

Mercury had headed off in the direction of the reflecting pools behind the Palace. She felt safest around water and was glad for the assignment. She didn't have to wait long. A battalion was soon upon her.

"SHABON spray!"

A dense mist filled the area. The soldiers found it very difficult to breathe and many passed out due to a lack of oxygen. Those who managed to stay on foot soon wished they had joined their fellow soldiers.

"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!"

The remaining soldiers were down before they knew what had hit them – they had drowned while on land. Mercury sighed. She hated the senseless loss of life, but she was prepared to do anything to protect her Princess.

_Clap, clap, clap._

"Brilliant," said a voice…the fog had not entirely cleared. Mercury could not see who was behind the voice, but it sounded hauntingly familiar. Using all of her senses, Mercury realized what was about to happen. She braced herself for an attack, while shouting out one of her own.

"Mercury AQUA RHADPSODY!" She concentrated all her energy at the blast. At that same moment she felt a sharp pain in her side. Mercury collapsed heavily looking down and saw her fuku stained in blood. She heard someone collapse next to her. Using the last of her strength she looked to see who her killer was. _No…!_ Mercury felt another pain, this time it was in her heart. Zoisicte lay sprawled next to her…a bloody sword was in his hand. Mercury knew that the power of her attack had most likely cracked all of his ribs and was placing an unbelievable amount of pressure on his lungs. He was going to suffocate.

_Not like this…_ What had happened to her lover? Mercury would have to discover the answer to that question in another life.

* * *

"_Here is the law of the land_  
_You play with fire and you'll get burned_  
_Here is the lesson I've learned_  
_That you don't know what you've got til it's gone."_

_**- Madonna, One More Chance**_

Mars and Jupiter ran towards the front of the Palace. Mars looked at Jupiter, "Let's split up – you take the North Wing, I'll take the South wing!" Jupiter nodded at Mars and ran for the South Wing. Mars didn't have long to prepare for the attack. She sprung into action – a vision of red and black.

"Fire SOUL!"

The soldiers were caught unaware and many were burned to a crisp. Rei looked to the General who was leading this large group of warriors. He looked familiar somehow. Still more soldiers poured over on the fairgrounds in front of the Palace. _Not on my watch…_

"Burning MANDALA!"

The fire burned with such intensity that the remaining soldiers simply caught on fire. They ran away from the Palace…seeking to put themselves out. From behind the crazed burning men, Jadeite was in shock. This one soldier had changed the tide of war in minutes. He thought of Beryl's orders…Jadeite spurred his horse into a gallop. He reached for his bow and arrow. Rei, on the ground, ashy and shaken, looked up to see someone riding hell bent at her. He was drawing a weapon. Instinct kicked in.

"Mars FLAME SNIPER!" Who did this man think he was? There was no way she would let him enter the Palace. Mars watched proudly as the arrow of fire hit the man squarely in the chest. Her moment of pride did not last long – she was knocked back from the force of the arrow that had hit her. As Mars fell to the ground, the man was thrown from the horse and landed next to her.

_Jadeite…? But why…? So cold._

* * *

"_Oh now feel it comin back again_  
_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_  
_forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again_  
_I can feel it."_

_**- Live, Lightning Crashes**_

Jupiter heard flames behind her as she sprinted for the North wing. Mars was a vicious warrior. Jupiter had no doubt that the soldiers were in for a surprise from the Warrior of Fire. _Not that I don't have a few tricks up my own sleeve…_ Jupiter concentrated. She looked out at what could only be described as a never ending wave of soldiers…whose sole intention was killing her and getting to her Princess. Energy crackled around the Jovian. She curled herself into a ball and released her attack –

"Supreme THUNDER!"

Lighting streamed out of her body and into the sea of soldiers. Thunder deafened anyone within a half mile radius. Jupiter surveyed the damage she had inflicted with pride. _One shot…almost._ There, in the distance, was one soldier who had withstood the attack. He walked calmly. Jupiter staggered backward as she tripped on the steps of the Palace. _It can't be…_ But Jupiter would recognize those flowing auburn locks anywhere. _Nephrite…_ Although she recognized him, not even a flicker of recognition passed over his features. There was one emotion she recognized in his features, hatred. As he walked calmly, he drew his sword.

Jupiter was at war with her emotions. Love…duty…honor…Princess. Choking back a sob, Jupiter dug deep for power. Closing her eyes she called out, "Sparkling wide PRESSURE!"

Nephrite dodged out of the way just in time. He was nearly on this Amazon who was trying to kill him.

Jupiter called her last reserve of power. It was difficult to come to terms with what she was about to do. Drawing a deep breath she screamed, "Jupiter OAK REVOLUTION!" As soon as Nephrite heard her take a breath he flung his sword in her direction.

The lightning found its mark at the same time the sword did. Both aims were true.

* * *

"_I was standing_  
_All alone against the world outside_  
_You were searching_  
_For a place to hide_  
_Lost and lonely_  
_Now you've given me the will to survive_  
_When we're hungry...love will keep us alive."_

_**- Eagles, Love Will Keep Us Alive**_

Venus battled on. Her voice was raw from yelling attacks. Through the battle she had felt the energy of her fellow scouts and their subsequent losses. Tears kept streaming down her face and she was powerless to stop them. All that mattered now was that her Princess was still alive. There seemed a temporary lull in the onslaught of warriors. Mina squinted her eyes and looked in the distance. A white horse with silver hair…a man on the horse with hair as silver as the horse. "Shadowfax?" Mina whispered the name. In her heart she couldn't accept who was on the horse.

Shadowfax shifted…he was unsettled. Beryl had got to the souls of men, but the soul of this animal was still very much his own. The stallion reared and bucked throwing Kunzite off his back. Kunzite landed with a thud on the ground over 10 feet away.

Across the distance, Mina cracked a brief smile. She better make sure this soldier was dead. She took a moment to clean the blade of the Sword. She limped toward the prone body in front of her…not wanting to identify who it was.

As she walked, her short life flashed in front of her eyes.

_How lucky I've been…I have some of the most wonderful friends. For a short time, I had the most wonderful man…_

The wonderful man she was thinking of was now at her feet.

_N__o…_

Kunzite came awake immediately, drawing his sword and attacking the person who had been standing above him. Mina instinctively parried the blow. The Sword of the Moon easily destroyed the platinum haired Generals measly Earth sword. Kunzite looked around. There was a chunk of rock near his feet.

_T__he only way to fight fire is with fire…_

_

* * *

_  
Inside the Palace, Endymion paced. Queen Selenity had fled to retrieve the Ginzuishou and its scepter. He and Serenity had waited; they had not been able to escape feeling the deaths of their senshi and Shitennou. Serenity had begun crying softly, "They died to protect me."

Endymion looked over to his wife, "It was their duty – their life." Endymion continued pacing, "We have to get out of here. Staying in this room is just senseless!"

Serenity answered as the voice of reason, "They died so that we would stay safe in here. We owe it to them to remain out of harms way."

Endymion thought a minute. Every fiber of his being called him to do what he could to protect Serenity and take revenge on those who had caused her so much pain. "Not necessarily. You and I are powerful. Let's lend our powers to help the cause. I can't not do anything! These are my men."

Serenity looked out the window onto the Moon. She stood up straight and told Endymion, "Yes, let us help protect my people and try our best to heal yours."

Endymion extended his hand to Serenity. They made their way to the front of the Palace. As they walked through the front doors, chaos spread out in front of them. Bodies lay everywhere. The Palace was mostly in ruins from the powerful attacks the senshi had resorted to using. About a quarter mile away, they could see Kunzite and Venus locked in battle. Serenity turned her eyes and buried herself into Endymion's chest, "Not like this…"

With her eyes turned away, Serenity heard a woman's scream followed by an inhuman voice yell out, "Nooooooooo!" Serenity could not take it any longer. She broke free of Endymion's embrace and ran towards Venus.

* * *

Venus lay on the ground. She was dying. Something in Kunzite had slipped when he delivered the killing blow to his former lover, "Nooooooooooooo!" Kunzite recognized the woman at his feet. Her blonde hair was limp and chopped in certain places. Her fuku was torn and bloodied…but it was his Mina.

Venus opened her eyes. Was Kunzite crying? He was coming over to her. What more could he do…? Venus's primal instincts kicked in -- summoning the last of her strength, Mina lifted the Sword of the Moon in both hands and thrust it into Kunzite as he bent over her.

He whispered, "I love you."

Mina screamed her last word, "SHITENNOU!"

* * *

Queen Selenity braced herself and went outside. In front of her, on the Palace steps, was a moment that would burn in her memory for eternity.

Endymion was doing his best to defend precious Serenity against the growing forces. Before Selenity could cry out, the Terran prince was struck with a blow that ripped through him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Serenity's screams rang across the battlefield. Everyone paused; they had never heard such a heartbreaking sound. Serenity looked at her lover's body, then her gaze shifted to the sword that was still firmly in the grasp of the former Princess of Venus.

Selenity cried out and began running to her daughter. Selenity had almost reached the Princess when the young woman lifted the powerful Sword of the Moon and plunged it into her own breast. Serenity fell instantly to the ground next to her beloved.

Selenity's body began to glow, "I won't let it end like this." Selenity placed the Silver Imperium Crystal into the Moon Crescent Wand. The Queen shone the healing light over the carnage in front of her.

"I felt this love affair end sadly. A love between the Earth and the Moon could never be. I'll seal it away...that demon and this Moon...and give you to the future! This time...you'll be born on the same planet and you'll find happiness there."

Thus, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom ended her life and the era of the Silver Millennium came to a close.

* * *

Deep in the far reaches of the solar system, a dark haired senshi with purple eyes came into awareness. Dropping her hand slowly, a lethal weapon swept through the silence and vastness of space. She whispered, "With the blessings of Saturn, planet of death and destruction. Death Reborn Revolution."

At the last moment of her consciousness she faltered. She had safely seen the souls of her friends and fellow soldiers into the future, but…there in the distance. The men they had promised their lives to…their souls were splitting.

_What is happening…? _

The petite senshi closed her eyes, tears leaking through the long lashes..._Always with the end comes hope and rebirth._

_Fin. _

* * *

_AN: If you liked this story and I hope you do, please click on over to the sequel…**The Greatest Generation**. Don't worry…our heroes and heroines will find each other in another lifetime. _

_If you like artwork, and hey, who doesn't, do yourself a favor and check out my profile for the link to **Immortal Regret**, which is identical to how I picture the last scene - the battle between K / M._

_It would mean a lot if you took a moment to review this story as a whole. As my first effort at fiction, I would love to get some feeback. _


End file.
